Snow Crush
by theocepss
Summary: Tris has a passion for snowboarding and her family owns a ski lodge up in the mountains of Chicago. She has a close group of friends that she considers to be her family. Four, the handsome new guy in town, has been abused by his father for as long as he can remember. His mother left him at a young age when she passed away. Just like that, he had no one. What if that soon changes?
1. Chapter One

**Quick author's note–The beginning chapters of this story aren't the best, but please bear with them. I promise you as you get deeper into the story, the story gets better and my writing gets better.**

 **Tris**

 _Whoosh._ That's the sound of the wind. Rushing threw my golden blonde hair. I'm at the top of the summit, about to go down. Snowboarding is my passion. I love the nervous, buzz feeling I get everytime I'm about to go down. I feel the wind tearing threw the fabric of my clothing. Making my blue grey eyes feel watery. I feel the excitment and rush of adrenaline I get when I do this. It's amazing, I love this feeling. It's thrilling and awakens me.

I look out at the scenery in front of me. The sun shines bright on the landscape of fresh green tress and the white, plush snow in front of me. I push off and glide free, like a bird, down the summit. The wind pushing through me, the adrenaline coarsing through my veins. This feeling is exhilerating. I curve around a few pine trees and come up to a slope. I go faster and faster. Then, I go up the small slope, doing a full three-sixty spin, in mid air. I then come down and board the rest of the way to the lodge.

My name is Beatrice Prior, or Tris. As all my friends prefer. My family owns a ski lodge called _, Chicago Summit_. My father, Andrew Prior, planned to build the whole entire ski lodge with his Architect. He runs everything and is the, 'Big boss man'. He pays all the finances and taxes and all that. My mother, Natalie Prior, is the designer of all things snowboarding. Well, all the snowboarding outfits. She desings and creates them while my brother Caleb and I model them, invoulentarily. She even owns a little shop inside the ski lodge called _Dauntless gear_. We have quite a bit of money, but I don't dare to ever flaunt it. I am very modest and don't like to be popular just because of my money.

After I get back to the lodge, I go toward my family's cabin and head to my room. My room is quite large. It has a queen sized bed, on the left wall right when you walk in, with a soft silky purple comforter and white sheets, with a black bed post. I have a giant fuzzy purple rug on top of the hard wood flooring. A black dresser to the right, as you walk in, with a black vanity on the opposite wall, with a small black bar stool with a purple seat cover. There is a big 42in flat screen TV on the opposite wall to my bed as well.

I also have white curtains on edge of the windows, that are also on the opposite wall to my bed, that walk out to my peaceful balcony. I have a nice black porch swing out here along with a small table, a fern, a small coverd up book shelf, and a guitar stand for my acoustic which is next to my dresser. I like to come out here and read or play my guitar a bit. It's very serene and peaceful, so it always relaxes me to come out here.

It's been a very long day of snowboarding and the sun has already set about two hours ago now. Time seems to fly when you're thinking while reading a book.

I go over to my dresser and get my Pj's on. A white t-shirt with grey sweat pants and go to sleep. Thinking of what tomorrow will bring me.

 **Sorry for typos! Please comment! Thanks! :)**

 _ **theocepss**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Tris**

I wake up the next morning to a bright sunlight peaking out through my window. I slowly get out of bed, walk to my bathroom across the hall, and take a shower.

When I get out, I wrap a towel around my small frame and walk to my room to get some clothes.

When I walk in I see a note on my reads…

 _Dear Beatrice,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I was going to the grocery store and that Christina came by. She wanted me to let you know that she stopped by and to call her when you can._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

I crumble the note up and throw it away. Christina is my best friend. We have known each other since third grade, and have been best friends ever since. She loves fashion, shopping and is a total girly girl. I am kind of a tomboy because I don't like to wear a lot of make-up, I HATE wearing skirts and dresses, I like to do hard work and get messy with things, and I love to play sports. Mostly snowboarding though, and luckily Christina loves to snowboard to.

I make my way to my dresser and get out a bra, underwear, a pair of dark colored denim jeans, a dark red, somewhat tight, long-sleeved shirt, a black beanie, and my favorite black sweater that my grandmother made me. After I put those on I walk back to my bathroom, brush my teeth, and put my dull blonde hair into a loose fishtail braid to the side.

I head back to my room, grab my phone, and go out to my balcony to sit on the white, wooden porch swing and call Christina. When I call she picks up immediately.

 **(AN: Christina is** _ **Italics**_ **and Tris is normal.)**

"Hey," I say

 _"Hey girl! I came by earlier to talk to you and hang out."_ Christina says on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was taking a shower."

 _"Its fine. I was just going to ask you to hang out and wanted to see if you could sleepover on Saturday. Unless you have to help out at the ski lodge again."_

I usually help out at the ski lodge for allowance. I teach kids, teens, and adults how to snowboard. I mostly teach kids though. I also help out in my mom's store _Dauntless gear_.

"Sure, just come back to the lodge. You already know were the house is. So come straight here. Also, let me text my mom and ask her if I can sleepover." I say

 _"Alright. Be there in 15. Bye."_ She says

"Okay, bye."

I text my mom then hang up the phone, toss it on the bed , and watch _The Voice_ on TV while I wait for Christina.

 **Time skip**

 _Ding dong_

That must be Christina. I walk down stairs and head to the front door. I open it to reveal Christina bundled into a bunch of coats, sweaters, and scarfs. She has dark brown hair, light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and a lot of make-up on as well.

"Oh my god. Christina you look like a walking marshmallow." I say, snickering a little.

"Oh shut it! Come over here and help me take some layers off." She snaps playfully.

I go over to her and help her take off two big coats, two scarfs, and three sweaters. She is wearing white jeans, a tight, scoop-neck, dark purple shirt that says _Don't mess with this_ in white, and a white infinity scarf.

She hugs and thanks me. I start to head to the kitchen, her following behind me.

The kitchen is pretty big, with all hardwood cabniets that are a dark chocolate color, granite counter tops, a silver dishwasher, an black oven, stove, black refridgerator, sink, walk-in pantry, a small island, and my mother's favorite a nice bar with four spinny bar stools.

I walk in and go to the fridge to get a waterbottle, while she goes and sits on a bar stool. She puts her elbows on the granite countertop, folds her fingers together, and rests her head on her hands.

"So, are you ready for the exams this week. It starts tomorrow with Math and Social Studies, Tuesday with Science, Wednesday with Reading and English, Thursday with P.E., and Friday with Music." I say, starting a conversation.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" She says, exasperated, while scoffing, rolling her eyes, and tilting her head to the side.

I let out a small laugh.

"Hey, we should go snowboarding and call Uriah to see if he wants to go." I suggest.

Uriah is one of our closest friends. Him, his brother Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Shauna's sister Lynn, Christina, and I have all been really close friends, so we're always together. We call ourselves 'the gang' cause it sounds cool and takes less time then to say everyone's name. Christina and I met in third grade when we were assigned partners for a project, then I met Uriah in fourth grade when he fell during P.E. and I helped him to the nurse and then introduced him to Christina, so he introduced us to his brother and Shauna, who introduced us to her sister. Then we met Marlene and Will in fifth grade, and the rest is history.

"Yeah, totally. Text him." Christina said to me.

 _Tris_ : _Hey_ _Uri_!

I wait for about five minutes before he responds.

 _Uriah: Hey Trissypoo! Whats up!_

I shake my head at his nickname he thought of for me when we were little. He knows how much I hate that nickname but he still says it just to annoy me. Although I secretly like it, not that I would ever admit to it.

 _Tris: Uriah, you know how much I hate that nickname._

 _Uriah: Yeah whatever Trissy I know you like it._

 _Tris: Maybe. Maybe not. And "Trissy" is Christina's nickname for me. Anyways Christina and I are about to go snowboarding wanna come with?_

 _Uriah: HELL YEAH! YOU KNOW I LOVE TO SHRED SOME ICE_!

 _Tris: Alright get here soon or else we will go without you._

 _Uriah: NOOO! YOU BETTER NOT START WITHOUT ME! I WILL BE THERE IN 10!_

 _Tris: Well times-a-tickin_

He doesn't respond after that. Probably to get his snowboarding gear and car keys.

I tell Christina that he should be here in 10 minutes. She responds saying, "Alright, I'm gonna go get my gear on." We each have left some snowboarding gear at each other's house and she knows where her's is, in the hall closet, and leaves to go put it on.

So I head to my bedroom and put my gear on, grab my snowboard and head downstairs to see Uriah tearing through his favorite strawberry poptarts he keeps over here for him and Christina trying but failing to get a little piece.

"Heh Thrish-a-hoo," Uriah says with poptarts in his mouth, trying stuff more in.

"Hey Uri. By the way you might want to slow down on eating the poptarts before you choke." I say laughing

"Alright whatever." He says, shruging it off.

"Lets go shred some ice." Christina says

And with that, we head off outside to go ride our snowboards.

 **Hey guys! How was this chapter? Please let me know. Sorry for any mistakes or typos.**

 _ **~theocepss**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Tris**

Its finally Saturday. After a long week of exams and school, it is now officially, Christmas and New Year's break! I can't wait to go out and buy gifts for my friends and family! Also, more time to snowboard!

Unfortunately, I can't sleepover at Christina's tonight, like we had planned. For today and tomorrow on Sunday, I have classes of kids from the ages of six to eleven year olds to teach how snowboard from eight fifteen am to ten o'clock am.

It's now six fifty three. I had just stepped out of the bathroom from taking a shower and doing my usual morning routine. Except today I wear a very small amount of make-up to look a little more presentable and profesional. I put on a very thin line of eyeliner and a little mascara. I am wearing my _Dauntless gear_ black snowboarding pants with two red lines, running along the front pocket to the back, a red long-sleeve fitting V-neck, and a black scarf.

I go downstairs and make breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Right as I am turning off the stove, I see Caleb coming down the stairs. He is five years older than me, so he's twenty one and I'm fifteen. He is lean, has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's emereld green eyes and dimpled cheeks. While I have my father's stormy blue grey eyes and my mother's high cheekbones and long thin nose, but I also have my grandmother's blonde hair.

"Good morning Beatrice," Caleb says.

"Mornin' big bro," I say.

He walks into the kitchen and sees that I have made breakfast. Then he turns his eyes back to me, with a pleading look in them.

"Bea, can you please please _please_ make me some?" he says, using his nickname for me that he thought of when he was five.

He pleads, practically begging for me to make him breakfast. I am the second best chef in the house, next to my mother of course, but I make the best breakfast.

"Sure," I respond

He hugs me saying, "Thank you!"

I hand him his food and kiss him on the cheek before going upstairs to my bedroom.

When I walk in, I pick up my acoustic guitar from the corner of my room next my bed, and walk out to my balcony. I also grab my songbook from my small bookshelf that's out here, it has a clear covering on it so the weather doesn't ruin the books.

I sit on my porch swing with my guitar on my lap and songbook in my hands. I skim through the pages, looking for the song I just finished writing. When I find the page it's on I put it down next to me, pick my guitar, strum the first few notes and start to sing…

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _Get out your guns battles begun are you a saint or a sinner_

 _If loves a fight_

 _Than I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need_

 _A soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away faith babe, just to keep you safe,_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have_

 _And I wanna live not just survive tonight_

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer_

 _And major Tom_

 _Will sing along_

 _Yeah they still say I'm not a dreamer_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need_

 _A soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have_

 _And I wanna live not just survive tonight_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, yeah_

 _Oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me_ back

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting until the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _And I wanna live not just survive tonight_

 _Live not just survive_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

 _They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need_

 _A soldier I will be_

I strum the last line, then get up and put my guitar back on its stand, in my bedroom. When I sit back down on the porch swing I close my songbook, put it back on the shelf, and take out the book I am currently reading, _The Wizard of Oz._ I have already seen the movie plenty of times, it's my favorite. So I decided to read the book.

 **Time Skip**

After reading for a while I check my phone to see what time it is. Seven fifty. _Crap_.

I quickly put my book up, go into my room, put on my snowboarding gear, grab my snowboard, and dash to the ski lodge.

I get there at eight sharp. I rush into the main lobby and see Rachel, our front desk manager. She is twenty six, has long straight light brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes with gold specks in them, a long-sleeved white V-neck, black pants, a black scarf, tan furry boots, and her name tag with _Rachel_ written on it.

"Hello, good morning Tris." She greets me polietly.

"Hey Rach," I reply

"Your class is outside, near the back of the ski lodge on Bunny Summit. There are three kids, two boys and a girl. There names are Callie Peaker, Arden Bucanon, and Mason Jennings."

"Alright thanks." I say

I make my way outside near the back to Bunny Summit.

When I get there I see two boys and a girl. One of the boys has straight red hair that reminds me of Ron Weasley's, green eyes, freckles, has a lean body, and looks to be about ten. The other boy has curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, is tall, and looks to be about nine. Lastly the girl has wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, has a few small freckles, a small frame, and is about seven.

"Hello I'm Tris and I'm going to be teaching you guys how to snowboard. It's going to be little hard to learn in the beginning but you'll get the hang of it. What are your names?" I say nicely.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Arden," says the ten year old that has hair like the Weasley's.

"I'm Mason," says the other boy who looks to be about nine.

"Hi, I'm Callie! I'm really excited to learn how to snowboard!" says the little girl, Callie, excitedly.

"Well then lets get started." I say. Then I start to teach them all the basics of snowboarding.

 **Time Skip**

After the snowboarding lessons I grab my snowboard and decide I want to go for an exciting thrill today. So I go to Raven's Peak. The biggest mountain next to the lodge.

I run to it, take the ski lift to the top, get off the ski lift and look over the edge.

 _Whoosh_

Out of nowhere a big gust of wind pushes me off the mountain and I was taken by surpise and start to panic when I lose and logs are in they way and passing by everywhere I look, so it doesn't help.

I start going faster and faster and faster. My heart is racing out of my chest with adrenaline.

 _Oh no_

 _No, no, NO!_

"Get out the way!" I yell when I see a guy, about my age probably a couple years older, in the way.

But unfortunately, it's too late and I crash right into him.

"Whoa!" he says when I run into him.

He wraps his arms around me when I run into him to help steady me. But we both end up on the ground, with me on top of him. Our faces are just mere inches apart.

I quickly get off of him and offer a hand to help him up. He takes it, and the second he touches my hand to help pull himself up, electricity sparks through me. Shooting up my arm and running through my veins. And I wonder if he felt it to.

I quickly start apologizing when he gets up. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you or anyone for that matter. I was up on the mountain then a big gust of wind came, then pushed me off and-" His laughter cuts me off.

"It's fine. I should've payed attention to where I was going." he says calmly with a deep voice and smirking a bit. _His voice is pretty deep for someone who looks to be around my age._ I think.

It is only then that I take in his appearance. He is very muscular, but not with bulging muscles to where it looks disgusting. He has on a black long-sleeve shirt, a dark blue vest, a black jacket, and black snow pants. His hair is dark brown, almost black. A slightly hooked nose, spare upper lip and a full lower lip, and deep, midnight blue eyes. They're like a sleeping, waiting color. _He is extremely attractive and good looking._

"Sorry, I tend to babble in awkward situations." I say.

"It's fine." he says

"My name's Four." he says, smiling, while sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I want to question him, _Why 'Four'? Who names their child after a number?_ It must be a nickname. But I don't question him about it.

"Tris," I say, flashing a quick smile then shaking his hand.

We start talking while walking next each other. Not heading any specific way. I learn that he and his father had just moved here, to Chicago, from Michigan because his father got a promotion for his job at Microsoft. He's living in the ski lodge while his house is being built, than he will move in and start attending Summit High.

I tell him that I go to that school and we laugh at the irony. Then I tell him that I can't wait to see him around school and tell him about all about everyone in the gang. And I tell him that once they all meet him, that he will be part of it to. That makes an ear to ear grin spread across his face at the fact of making new friends.

We laugh and talk about anything and everything for about two and half hours. Until I realize the time is twelve forty six. I had promised my mom that would help her at _Dauntless gear_ around one.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go. I promised my mom that would help her in her store. I hope to see you around sometime. It was really nice meeting you Four." I say smiling.

"It was very nice meeting you to Tris. I will definitely see you around sometime." he says smiling.

I turn to walk off.

"Hey, uh Tris?" I turn around to see Four scratching his neck nervously.

"Yes." I say

"Can I have your number?" he says stuttering nervously as well.

"Sure," I say.

He relaxes a bit and has a big smile on his face. We take a picture of each other and add each other as a contact in our phones.

"Well I should get going now. Bye Four." I say smiling

"Yeah. Bye Tris," he says smiling back at me.

Then, I walk off looking back over my shoulder at him and wave, seeing him watching me walk away.

 **Time Skip**

When I get back home that evening. I go to bed thinking of the amazing day I had today. Mostly, meeting Four. I fall asleep with a faint smile on my face.

 **/Angel with a shotgun- The Cab\**

 _ **theocepss**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Four**

I'm in my room right now, finishing up packing. I look around at all the boxes, stacked on top of one another next to the grey walls of my bedroom. _Movies, clothes, pillows, blankets, books, extras._ I then look over at the last box titled _guitar_ , with my acoustic guitar and songbook in it.

I walk towards it and bend down to pick it up. As soon as I bend over I bolt back up right away, slightly groaning in pain. Yesterday's beating really took a toll on me. And all because I questioned why we were moving.

The only fortunate thing that came out of that was the reason I found out why we were moving.

My ' _father'_ Marcus Eaton just got a promotion as _'head manager'_ for his job at Microsoft and its main office building is in Chicago. The house were moving into is being built and it's going to take a while to finish. The house won't be finished until, a week after winter break. So, while it's getting built we will be staying at a nice ski lodge called _Chicago Summit_.

When I return back to reality from my thoughts, I grab my guitar and songbook a different way by squating down to get it.

I love writing and listening to music. It helps me escape reality and calms me down, cheers me up, whatever mood I'm in really, it helps. I like writing songs to express my feelings and emotions. And because of that I keep a lock on it. The key to it is always on me though, so no one can get it. I keep it around my neck, on my dogtag necklace my mother got for me for my birthday. The number _4_ is engraved on one side and the initials _TJE_ and my birthdate on the other side. She gave it to me when I was little before she died. So, after that happened, I got another dog tag to honor her with ' _Mom 8-22-09'_ engraved on it. The day she died. I never take it off of me in fear of losing it. That and it's very special to me. The only time I take it off is to take a shower.

I sit on my bed, go through my songbook, and find one of my favorite songs I wrote.

 _With our backs to the wall_  
 _The darkness will fall_  
 _We never quite thought_  
 _We could loose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim' fire_  
 _An empire's falling just one day_  
 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_

 _Off in the distance_  
 _There is resistance_  
 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey_  
 _Make me a potion_  
 _Shake it all up_  
 _With your mystery_

 _How come I've never seen your Face round here_  
 _I know every single_  
 _Face round here_

 _A man on a mission_  
 _Changing the vision_  
 _I was never welcome here_

 _We don't have a choice to stay_  
 _We'd rather die_  
 _Than do it_  
 _Your way_

 _With our backs to the wall_  
 _The darkness will fall_  
 _We never quite thought_  
 _We could loose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _An empire's falling just one day_  
 _You close tour eyes as the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_

 _Checking the casing_  
 _Shaking and pacing_  
 _This is the tunnel's life_

 _Blood in the writing_  
 _Stuck in the fighting_  
 _Look through the rifle's sight_

 _How come I've never seen your_  
 _Face round here_  
 _I know every single_  
 _Face round here_

 _Hearing the heckle_  
 _Holding the shackle_  
 _I was never welcome here_

 _We don't have a choice to stay_  
 _We'd rather die_  
 _Than do it_  
 _Your way_

 _With our backs to the wall_  
 _The darkness will fall_  
 _We never quite thought_  
 _We could loose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _An empire's falling just one day_  
 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Ooh oh_  
 _Oh oh_

 _Whoa oh_  
 _Ooh oh oh_  
 _Ooh oh_  
 _Oh oh_

 _Whoa oh_  
 _Oh ooh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh_  
 _Oh oh_

 _Whoa oh_  
 _Ooh oh oh_  
 _Ooh oh_  
 _Oh oh_

 _With our backs to the wall_  
 _The darkness will fall_  
 _We never quite thought_  
 _We could loose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _An empire,s falling just one day_  
 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_  
 _Ready, aim, fire_  
 _Ready, aim, fire away_

When I am done with my guitar I put it back in the box along with my songbook.

I check my phone and see a notification pop up on the screen. Indicating I got a text.

 _(1) new message: Jace_

Jace is one of my good friends that I have to leave behind, here in Michigan. We have been friends since 6th grade and now, we're juniors in high school. Jace is slightly muscular, with black hair and hazel eyes.

 _Jace: Hey, sad to hear that you have to move to Chicago._

I reply back.

 _Four: Hey, yeah it sucks cause I have grown up here._

 _Jace: Well hey man look on the bright side, you may meet some new smoking hot chicks!_

 _Four: Jace you know I'm not like that. Plus, most of the time girls just throw themselves at me and I hate it._

 _Jace: Yeah, yeah. I know, I know._  
 _One of the first things you have to do when you get there is text me, though. And tell me if there is any cute girls._

 _Four: Yeah, whatever_

 _Jace: Well okay then ._

 _Four: Sorry just in a bad mood, stressed with this move._

 _Jace: I hear ya bud. I was the same way when I moved here from Wyoming._

 _Four: Alright, well I'm going to go now. bye._

 _Jace: Ok. Text ya later man._

I don't reply. I just simply shut off my phone, go to my dresser, get some clothes, then go take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I step out the shower, get on my pj's, and walk infront of my mirror to brush my teeth and hair.

Whe I walk infront of the mirror, I see a eighteen year old guy with a lot of muscles due to the gym. He has tan colored skin, deep, dark blue midnight colored eyes, and dark brown, almost black hair.

I brush my teeth and hair, then go straight to bed.

Its been three days and now Marcus and I are just pulling up to the _Chicago Summit_ ski lodge. The plane ride here was torture enough but being that I had to be stuck in a car with _Marcus_ for about an hour was just painful.

The ski lodge is very nice. Dark wood all around, five stories high, christmas lights strung all around, green and red ribbons on the windows, and just like everywhere else, cornered in snow.

Marcus and I step out of the car, grab our bags and go to the front desk.

The lady at the front desk has long straight light brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, a long-sleeved white V-neck, black pants, a black scarf, tan furry boots, and her name tag with _Rachel_ written on it.

"Good day sir how may I help you." She greets politely.

"Good day to you to ma'am. My son and I would like to..." I don't hear the rest of what Marcus was saying because I walk off.

I start walking outside the back of the ski lodge when I my phone makes a _Ding_ noise, signaling I got a text. I check the message and it reads...

 _Jace: Hey, you in Chicago yet?_

 _Four: Yeah, I just got to the ski lodge._

 _Jace: Sweet! Met any hot chicks yet?_

 _Four: No Jace. I did not. Can you just let that go?_

Right as I hit send I hear someone yell, "Get out the way!" I look up to see a girl on a snowboard, loosing control.

But just as I look up from my phone, it's too late and she crashes right into me. I wrap my arms around her to try to steady her but we both end up falling, her right on top of me.

She blushes a deep red and quickly gets off of me and reaches out a hand to help me up, which I take. Right when our hands make contact, electricity sparks through me like fireworks. Making my body feel like it's sparking. And I wonder if she felt it to.

I was about to say something harsh, but as soon as I take a look at her, I see she has beautiful, stormy blue-gray eyes. She is small but it works for her, a long nose, high cheekbones, and long blonde hair. _Damn!_  
 _She's smoking hot! No, she is more than that she's gorgeous. And that's an understatement._ I think.

She quickly starts to apologize saying, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you or anyone for that matter. I was up on the mountain then a big gust of wind came, then pushed me off and-" I cut her off with my laughing.

"Its fine. I should've payed attention to where I was going." I say calmly.

I then realize what she is wearing, black snowboarding pants with two red lines, running along the front pocket to the back, a red long-sleeve fitting V-neck, and a black scarf.

"Sorry, I tend to babble in awkward situations." she says in a soft voice, smiling nervously.

"Its fine," I say, smirking.

"My name's Four." I say, while sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She looks like she wants to question my name, but doesn't.

 _Thank you!_

"Tris," she says smiling.

 _Tris. What a beautiful name._ I think

We start talking while walking next each other. Not heading any specific way. I tell her that my Marcus and I had just moved here, to Chicago, from Michigan because my father got a promotion for his job at Microsoft. I tell her that I'm living in the ski lodge while my house is being built, than I will move in and start attending Summit high.

She smiles and tells me that she goes to that school and we laugh at the irony. Then she tells me that she can't wait to see me around school and she starts tell me about all about everyone in her group of friends. And she says that once they all meet me, that I will be part of it to. That makes an ear to ear grin spread across my face at the fact of making new friends.

We laugh and talk about anything and everything for about two and half hours. Then she checks her phone, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. I promised my mom that would help her in her store. I hope to see you around sometime. It was really nice meeting you Four." she says smiling.

"Its very nice meeting you to Tris. I will definitely see around sometime." I say smiling back. _Wow I have been smiling a lot today._

She then turns to walk off.

I don't want to stop the conversation there just yet. I want to know more about her. Become friends with her, and maybe, even more than friends. Wait! How will I be able to contact her or text her?! _Think fast, Think fast!_

"Hey, Tris?" She turns around and I start to scratch my neck nervously. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Yes," she says.

"Can I-uh have your number?" I says stuttering while as well. _Great job Four! Stuttering? Seriously!_

"Definitely," She uttered.

I relax a bit and big smile stretches across my face. We take a picture of each other and add each other as contact in our phones.

"Well I should get going no. Bye Four." She says, smiling.

"Yeah. Bye Tris," I says smiling back at her.

I watch her as she leaves and I think, _God-Damn, I did not expect that. Jace was right._

While she walks off, she looks back over her shoulder at me and catches me staring at her. She waves and I wave back thinking, _She's cute and friendly, I have to get to know more about her._

When she is no longer in my line of vision I check my phone and see a reply from Jace.

 _Jace: Nope_

I quickly reply back saying...

 _Four: I take everything I said back. I just met the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen._

 _Jace: Wow! And on your first day their too! Dude, what does she look like?_

 _Four: She has these wondrous stormy blue-gray eyes, a long thin nose, long blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a small frame. Here's a picture of her, we added each other in our phones as contacts._

I attach the contact photo of her to the text.

 _Jace: Holy Crap! Damn she's hot!_

 _Four: DUDE!_

 _Jace: Sorry man. And its true!_ _You should talk to her and get to know her. Whats her name._

 _Four: Her name is Tris and I will._

 _Jace: Cool. Talk to you later bro my mom's calling._

 _Four: Ok bye._

When I get into bed later on tonight, all I can think about is Tris.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any typos, I wrote this chapter about a year ago and I'm too lazy to go back an edit it oops.**

 **/Ready, aim, fire- Imagine Dragons\**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	5. Chapter Five

**Tris**

It's been three days since I have met Four. So it's Tuesday. He and I have hanging out a lot and I have told him all about the gang. All of my friends want to meet Four. I have been texting them saying how I met him and started hanging out with him. They all want to add him into ' the gang' which is just my whole group of friends.

It is now one eleven. Everyone, including Four, is coming to my house so they can meet him at one thirty.

I am in my room right now watching _The Wizard of Oz_. I am wearing something comfortable and casual, a long sleeve navy blue sweater, black leggings, a white infinity scarf, white fuzzy socks, and my hair is down. Wavy and long as always.

I watch the movie for about ten more minutes before I hear the doobell. _Well they're here early._ I think as I go downstairs.

When I open the door I am greeted by Four holding two cups in his hands, which if I had to guess were hot chocolate.

He hands one out to me saying "Here, I got us some hot chocolate and I figured I would come early so you wouldn't be lonely."

"Thanks." I say.

He goes over to the coat rack and takes off his big black coat. It is then that I notice what he is wearing, a long sleeve navy blue sweater, black pants, and black snow boots.

I then look down to what I'm wearing and notice we're basically matching. We are both wearing long sleeve navy blue sweaters and both wearing black pants. I start laughing at the irony.

Four turns around to face me with confusion written all over his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he says, smirking in amusement.

"We're both matching and basically wearing the same outfit, only I have a scarf on." I say chuckling a little.

He starts to laugh to.

"Well I did not plan on that." he says, now chuckling as well.

"You know they're going to make fun of us right? Wearing the same outfit and all, knowing them they will think we're dating or something and planned it. They like to jump to conclusions sometimes. Mostly Christina and Zeke." I say, shaking my head and smirking.

Right as I finish saying that the doorbell rings and someone starts to beat on the door. _Probably Uriah._

I go and set my hot chocolate on the counter in the kitchen and open up the door to allow the rest of my friends to come in.

Christina being Christina, when she walks in, the first thing she notices is Four and I's matching appearence.

" _Oh my god_ , Tris! You never told us you and Four were dating. You obviously are or you wouldn't be in matching clothes together!" She says.

"Chris! We aren't dating we are just _friends_." I tell her, trying to calm her down.

She eventually does and pouts, saying something I didn't hear under her breath.

I dismiss it and lead everyone to the living room. The living room is quite big with a seventy two inch flat screen TV on one wall, a big, long, brown leather couch facing the TV, a matching love seat to its left against the wall facing a black coffee table in the middle of the room, a brown leather recliner chair on the right side of the couch, and a dark brown rug on top of the hard wood flooring and in front of the TV.

I tell everyone to take a seat and call Four up to the front facing everyone with me.

I start to introduce Four to everyone.

"Ok everyone this is Four." I say.

"Tell them about yourself." I whisper quietly to him.

"Hey, I'm Four. I just moved here from Michigan cause my father got a job promotion, I will be staying at the ski lodge while waiting for my house to be built, and after Christmas and New Years break I will be attending Divergent High. Which Tris told me you all go to." Four says to everyone.

"Well, that's cool man. Hopefully you will have some classes with us." Zeke says with a smile.

"Hopefully." Four agrees.

"Okay, Four, this is Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Lynn." I say pointing to each person as I say their names. "Zeke and Uriah are brothers, Shauna and Lynn are sisters, and Zeke and Shauna are dating."

"Cool." he says.

Then it becomes silent, as no one knows what to say next.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggest breaking the silence.

I am met with a bunch of 'Yeah' and 'Sure'.

"How about Fast and Furious?" I suggest.

"Hell yeah!" Uriah and Zeke yell in unision.

I laugh at them, put in the first movie and sit on the floor as there are no more seats left.  
Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are on the couch, Zeke and Shauna on the love seat and Four on the recliner.

"Tris, you can come and sit on my lap if want." Uriah suggests patting his leg.

I laugh and shaking my head. "No thanks Uri, I'm good." I press play then lay down on top of the rug and watch the movie.

After about two hours later, we finish the movie and everone is asleep but me, Christina, and Four.

"We should wake them up." I say whispering to them.

"I have an idea." Christina says quietly and deviously.

"What is it?" Four asks, whispering quietly.

"We should get pots, pans, and spoons and start banging them in their ears." She says.

"That's a great idea. Four and I will get the pots and spoons, and Christina you get the pans." I say and they nod their heads in agreement.

I go into the kitchen, grab the pots, pans, and two spoons, and make my way back to the living room, handing the pans to Christina and pots and a spoon to Four.

I go over to Uriah and Marlene, Christina goes to Lynn and Will, and Four goes to Zeke and Shauna.

"On three" I whisper to them. "One...Two...Three!"

We start making a lot of noise and everyobe shoots up right away and someone lets out a girlish scream. I turn to the scream and see it came from Zeke. _What a wimp_ , I think.

"Zeke, you're such a pansycake!" Uriah yells to his brother.

 _Oh lord, here we go again._

Everybody groans but Uriah and Four.

"A what?" Four asks.

I facepalm and say, "It's supposed to be some sort of huge insult Uriah found out about, that people used a long time ago and he has been trying to bring it back for a while now." I explain.

"It _will_ come back!" Uriah yells confidently.

"No Uriah. It _will not_ come back. Get it through your thick skull." Lynn says.

I just roll my eyes.

"Hey I have an idea!" yells Zeke. "How about we play Candor or Dauntless?"

* * *

 ** _~theocepss_**


	6. Chapter Six

**{Author's Note- Okay, I hate putting author's notes before the chapter, but I just feel the need to apologize for my cringe-worthy writing last year. Wow, I have come a long way. Trust me, as you read through this story you begin to see how much I have progressed as a writer :) }**

* * *

 **Tris**

 _"Hey I have an idea!" yells Zeke. "How about we play Candor or Dauntless?"_

"Hell yeah!" Uriah yells.

Everyone agrees with 'Yeah' or 'Sure'. I move the coffee table out of the way and all sit in a circle on the floor. And Four, who is obviously confused, follows suit.

"What exactly is Candor or Dauntless?" Four asks, looking very confused.

"Well," Uriah starts "Candor or Dauntless is basically Truth or Dare. If you pick Candor, you have to answer the question truthfully. If you pick Dauntless, you have to do the dare no matter how risky it is. But, there is a twist. If you don't want to answer a question truthfully or do a dare, you have to take off one item of clothing, and shoes don't count." he explains.

"So," Zeke says. "want to play?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Four says, nodding a bit.

"Okay, being that I am _the_ almighty, powerful, and handsome Uriah Pedrad. I shall go first." Uriah says with a king like accent, making everyone chuckle a bit at his antics.

"Zeke my dear brother, Candor or Dauntless?" he says.

"Bro, seriously? Dauntless duh." Zeke says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kiss someone, that's not Shauna, for ten seconds." Uriah says.

"Alright." Zeke says, easily.

"On the lips." Uriah finishes, looking smug.

"Fine." he puffs out and Uriah claps, looking eager to see his brother do the dare.

Zeke looks around the group and he stands up and starts walking towards me, everyones eyes following him.

 _Wait what!?_

I look up and Zeke crashes his lips to mine. Both of us remain unmoving, waiting for ten seconds to be up. _Gross. Zeke may be my friend, but I would never, not in a million years, kiss him._

After a few seconds pass, Uriah says. "Alright times up." We jump apart and Zeke stands up and sits back down in between Shauna and Four.

When my eyes land on Four for a second, he has this weird look in them, I can't tell what it is though. So I dismiss it smoothly.

It is now Zeke's turn." Four, the newbie, Candor or Dauntless?" he says.

"First of all don't ever call me a 'newbie' again." Four says dangerously calm and Zeke nods, looking intimidated by him. "Second, Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Oh my god Uriah. Shut the hell up!" Lynn yells at him. He seems to get the memo cause he just gulps and nods, eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, back on topic. Why is your name a number?" Zeke asks.

Four just simply shakes his head and takes off one of his socks. We all took off our shoes before we started.

"Hmm, mysterious." Zeke says acussingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Four says, rolling his eyes. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Umm, Dauntless?" I say, in an unsure voice.

"Say 'would you like fries with that?' at the end of every sentence you say, for the next 3 rounds." He says.

"Okay," I say shrugging. "would you like fries with that?"

"Good, its your turn." He says.

I look around until my eyes lock on Will.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless? Would you like fries with that?" I say.

"Candor and no thanks I don't want any fries." he says, laughing to himslef a bit. I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Who do you like? Would you like fries with that?" I ask.

He chuckles, quietly saying, "Christina."

I look over a Chris and grin at her and she is beaming back at me. She has had a crush on Will since seventh grade.

"Okay! Marlene! Candor or Dauntless?" Will says, trying to get the attention off of him.

"Umm, Dauntless." She says cheerily.

"I dare you to go to the ski lodge and throw an egg the first person you see." Will says.

"Okay." she says shrugging her shoulders. Uriah and I go with her to make sure she does the dare.

We run for about five minutes to get to get to the lodge. An older man, probably in his late forties is outside smoking. Uriah and I hide on the side of the lodge with our phones out, recording it.

Marlene hides behind a bush, then gets up and yells, "Ambush!" She throws the egg at the man. Then she then runs off at the speed of light. Uriah and I start cracking up laughing and take off running after her.

When we all walk in through the door were laughing our asses off. Marlene cheeks are tinted with pink, embarrasment but she's chuckling to.

"Did you see the look on that guys face!" Uriah yells, trying to calm down from his laughter.

"What happened?" Will asked, his Erudite curiousity coming out.

"Look!" I laugh out and show him and everyone else the video. When its over, they all start laughing as well.

"Well now that that's over!" Marlene says. "Uriah! Candor or Dauntless?" She asks him.

"Seriously Mar? You know me better than to ask! Dauntless, of course!" Uriah replies.

"I dare you to call and ask out the girl you like!" she says, looking proud of herself.

Uriah sits there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Uh." He says awkwardly.

"What's the matter is the 'Big and awesome Uriah Pedrad scared? Like a pansycake." she mocks.

"What, no! I, Uriah Pedrad, am not a pansycake!" He yells and gets out his phone. He hits a few buttons, then we here phone ringing. Marlene's phone.

She sits there confused. When she looks at the screen she blushes and bit and looks shocked. Meanwhile the rest of us are all smirking, we all know Uriah and Marlene have had a crush on each other for a while, and now, he's finally going to ask her out.

Marlene taps the answer button "He-hello?" she says, still in a state of shock.

"Hey Mar, I have liked you for a while. Will you go out with me?" Uriah says, looking hopeful and shy. Since when does Uriah get shy?

Marlene squeals, runs up to him, and kisses him square on the mouth for a good ten seconds. When they break apart she says, "Yes!" She says, happily.

Uriah is beaming and the rest of us are all smiling. Zeke stands up walks to Uriah, claps him on the shoulder and says, "Congrats bro. Now you can finally stop jabbering on and on and on! To me about how gorgeous and cute Marlene is." he says scrunching up his face at the end while Uriah and Marlene are blushing a bit.

After several more rounds of Candor or Dauntless, everyone gets tired of playing it. So I came up with a new game we could play.

"Hey, guys. I have great idea of a game we could play." I say, breaking the weird silence.

"Ok, shoot." Four says.

"Ok, so one person sings the lyrics of a song to everyone. You only have three guesses, that includes everyone as a group. Same goes with hints but you only get two. You also can't sing the whole chorus of the song or else you would give it away. First person to guess the song correctly wins. If you all give up or run out of guesses, the person who sang the song lyrics tells you the name of the song, who its from, and picks someone else from the group of people to go next." I explain.

"Yeah, totally. That sounds fun!" Christina says.

"Hell yeah! I'm in to!" Uriah says.

"Me three!" Zeke says.

"Me Four!" Four replies.

"Ha ha, very funny." I tell Four. He just shrugs his shoulder in response. Everyone else agrees and we start.

"Ok. Who's gonna go first?" I ask.

"You should, seeing as you're the one who came up with it." Will suggests and everyone else nods.

"Um, I don't know I'm not the best singer."  
I reply shyly.

"Oh, come on Tris! Don't you dare give us that! You are an incredible singer!" Christina says demandingly. "You could get a record deal, you're so good." She says in a softer voice.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Okay. Give me a sec." I say, thinking of a song.

Once I think of a song, I sing.

" _I don't want to be touched_  
 _By the fear in your eyes_  
 _I don't want to be left_  
 _For my demons to find_ "  
I sing softly

"Ooh!" Christina says. "Sacrifice by Zella Day!"

"Correct." I say with a smile.

"Ok, my turn. Um." she says, thinking.

" _This is to ones who broke our hearts,_  
 _This is to the ones who played_ a _part,_  
 _In making our lives a living hell_ " She sings.

"We're taking over by Bea Miller! You should know by now how much lover her!" I say to Christina.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I picked it dummy." she says smugly, waiting for me to connect the dots. Once I do, I say, "You just wanted me to sing again!"

"Yup!" she giggles, poping the 'p'.

" _After school I always had to work,_  
 _It kinda left me feeling like a jerk,_  
 _Cause I never got to the guy I liked and that ain't right_ " I sing.

"Um, Selena Gomez?" Shauna asks.

"Nope. That's one guess." I say.

"Uh, Zara Larrson." Will says.

"Nuh-uh." I say.

"Taylor Swift?" Christina asks.

"No and that's three." I say "It was Rich Kids by Bea Miller."

"Of course," she says, shaking her head "I should've known that. It's your favorite song by her. Oh, sing the rest of the song! The whole thing. Please, please, please." she says, begging

"Okay, okay." I say.

"Yay!" she says. "Listen up guys, she rocks it when she sings this song. Or any song for that matter."

"Whatever." I say, rolling my eyes.

I begin to sing the full song.

 _"After school I always had to work_  
 _It kinda left me feeling like a jerk_  
 _Cause I never got to talk to the guy I liked_  
 _And that ain't right_

 _And then he met another type_  
 _Made him buy all the things she liked_  
 _I learned a lot about life when she jumped in his convertible_

 _Singing_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _La de di da_

 _Without a care in the world_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _La de di da_  
 _I'm not that kind of girl_

 _Rich kids got a lot to say_  
 _Rich kids never have to pay_  
 _Everything's funny when your young with money_  
 _And Mommy and Daddy will pay the way_

 _Rich kids never go to jail_  
 _Rich kids never buy on sale_  
 _Rich kids always have the most fun_  
 _Man I wish that I was one_

 _A little later on in life_  
 _When I finally get my money right_  
 _It's still never enough for the stuck up types_

 _He'll say my money's new_  
 _And she's got a better veiw_  
 _As they sail away on her father's yacht_  
 _This is what I got_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _La de di da_  
 _Without a care in the world_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _La de di da_  
 _I'm not that kind of girl_

 _Rich kids got a lot to say_  
 _Rich kids never have to pay_  
 _Everything's funny when you're young with money_  
 _And Mommy and Daddy will pay the way_

 _Rich kids never go to jail_  
 _Rich kids never buy on sale_  
 _Rich kids always have the most fun_  
 _Man I wish that I was one_

 _Maybe he's not for me_  
 _Maybe you did me a favour_  
 _Maybe you saved me some trouble down the line_

 _Maybe they're just like me_  
 _Maybe it's what they mean_  
 _Don't judge a book by the cover_

 _Rich kids got a lot to say_  
 _Rich kids never have to pay_  
 _Everything's funny when your young with money_  
 _And Mommy and Daddy will the way_

 _Rich kids never go to jail_  
 _Rich kids never buy on sale_  
 _Everything's funny when you're young with money_  
 _And Mommy and Daddy will pay the way_

 _Rich kids never go to jail_  
 _Rich kids never buy on sale_  
 _Rich kids always have most fun_  
 _Man I wish one"_

When I finish I see everyone staring at me in awe and shock. Especially Four and also, what looks like, admiration? I shrug it off. Probably nothing.

"Guys, if you don't close your mouths, you'll catch flies." I say teasingly.

"Tris, that was amazing!" Four says and I blush a bit. _Um, okay. Since when do I blush?_

"Yeah Trissy! That was awesome!" Uriah says.

"Thanks," I say quietly. "Okay, um, since you guys didn't guess it, I pick who goes next."

I look around and my eyes stay on Four for a little while. "Four, you sing next." I say.

"Sure," he says "Uh, okay. I have a song."

" _I thought of angels_  
 _Choking on their halos_  
 _Get them drunk on rose water_

 _See how dirty I can get them_  
 _Pulling out their fragile teeth_  
 _And clip their tiny wings_ " He sings.

He sounds almost exactly like Patrick Stump.  
"Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy!" I say excitedly.

"That's right. They're one of my favorite bands." he says.

"No way! That's one of my favorites too." I say, laughing a bit at the irony.

"That's awesome." he says.

"And by the way, you have an amazing voice too. You sound almost exactly like them!" I say.

"Thanks."

"Okay, looks like we have another amazing, record-deal-good, singer in the group." Christina says

"Ooh, guys. You should so sing that song together. Four, you could sing while Tris, you can sing the featured part that the girl sings!" she says, squealing at the idea.

"I don't know, I'm not the best singer." I say.

"Come on Tris. It'll be fun, I promise." Four says, looking directly into my eyes.

"Alright." I breathe out.

"Awesome, ready to start?" he says.

"Sure." I say.

 ** _Four_**

 _"I thought of angels_  
 _Choking on their halos_  
 _Get them drunk on rose water_

 _See gow dirty I can get them_  
 _Pulling out their fragile teeth_  
 _And clip their tiny wings_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_  
 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_

 _If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _I want to teach you a lesson_  
 _In the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 _Letting people down is my thing baby_  
 _Find yourself a new gig_  
 _This town ain't big enough for two of us_

 _I don't have the right name_  
 _O-o-or the right looks_  
 _But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_  
 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_

 _If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _I want to teach you a lesson_  
 _In the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _If I spilled my guts_  
 _The world would never look at you_  
 _The same way_

 _And now I'm here_  
 _To give you all my love_

 _So I can watch your face_  
 _As I take it all away, away, away, ay, ay, at_

 ** _Four_**

 _If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _I want to teach you a lesson_  
 _In the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrow's_  
 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I know I'm bad news_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday_

 ** _Tris_**

 _I saved it all for you_

 ** _Four_**

 _For just one yesterday"_

When Four and I finish everyone is looking at us in awe and amazment.

"Oh my god. That was amazing!" Christina says.

"Dude, you have one sick voice!" Zeke says.

"Trissy-poo that was epic!" Uriah says.

"That was crazy man." Will says.

"Girl, you need to teach me how to sing like that." Shauna says.

"Tris you should get a record deal. Your that good!" Marlene says.

"Girl, you can rock it!" Lynn says.

"Thanks." Four and I say at the same time. We look at each other and smile, then turn back to our friends.

"Who's turn is it now?" Christina asks.

"It's Tris's turn." Will tells her.

"I am just going to skip this one out and pick someone." I say.

"Uriah. You go next." I say.

"Yes!" he says.

" _A backless dress_  
 _And some beat up sneaks_  
 _My discotech, Juliet, teenage dream_

 _I felt in my chest as she looked at me_  
 _I knew we were born to be together_  
 _Born to be together_ " he sings.

"Shut up and dance by Walk the moon!" Shauna yells.

"You got it." Uriah says.

"Okay, my turn." She says.

" _Hey, hey never look back_  
 _Dumb struck boy_  
 _Ego intact_

 _Look boy, why you so mad_  
 _Second guessin'_  
 _But should've hit that_ " she sings

"Really don't care by Demi Lovato and that other chick." Zeke says.

"Yes, and Zeke 'that other chick' is Cher Llyod." Shauna says:

"My turn now." he says.

" _I'm through with standin' in lines_  
 _To clubs I'll never get in_  
 _It's like the bottom of the ninth_  
 _And I'm never gonna win_

 _This life hasn't turned out_  
 _The I want it to be"_ he sings.

"Rockstar by Nickelback." Marlene says. "My parents listen to it all the time."

"That's right. Now it's your turn." Zeke tells Marlene.

" _Like small boat on the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_ " she sings.

"Fight song by Rachel Platten." Lynn says.

"Correct. You're up." Marlene says.

"Alright." Lynn breathes out.

 _"Feel it coming in the air_  
 _Hear the screams from_ _everywhere_  
 _I'm addicted to the thrill_  
 _It's a dangerous love affair_

 _Can't be scared when it goes down_  
 _Got a problem tell me now"_ she sings.

"Is it Run this town by Rihanna?" says Christina.

"Yup." she says, popping the 'p'.

After that we play a few more rounds then decide to jus have everyone sleepover at my house, then go out to eat dinner at Bud's pizza parlor.

When we get back late at night it's 11:30. We decided to go to the arcade when we were finished eating. We all fall asleep right away when we go to our sleeping spot.

Me and Christina are in my room, sharing my queen sized bed. Lynn decided to sleep on the floor, laying on top of a bunch of blankets and pillows. Basically, she made a pallet. Marlene and Shauna are on the floor on top of an air mattress. If there was more room, Lynn would've laid on there with them. Four and Zeke are in the guest bedroom with a pullout matress under the bed for one of them, and Uriah and Will on the sofas downstairs.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 **/Sacrifice- Zella day\**  
 **/We're taking over- Bea Miller\**  
 **/Rich kids- Bea Miller\**  
 **/Just one yesterday- Fall Out Boy\**  
 **/Shut up and dance- Walk The Moon\**  
 **/Really don't care- Demi Lovato\**  
 **/Rockstar- Nickelback\**  
 **/Fight Song- Rachel Platten\**  
 **/Run this town- Rihanna\**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Tris**

 _The bright, shining sun hits my face. I'm at the top of Raven's peak_ , _looking out over the vast, white, snowy summit in front of me. I'm standing on my snowboard, with the rest of the gang around me, cheering._

 _Christina is on my right, Four is on omy left with Zeke on his left, to left of Zeke is Shauna. On Christina's right is Lynn, on her right is Uriah, and on his right is Marlene._

 _All of us are having a race against each other to see who can get the bottom first._

 _"Let's start! On the count of three, One-" Marlene says, getting interrupted by Uriah._

 _"Wait, on three or are you gonna say go, or-" he says._

 _Lynn cuts him off. "When Mar says three we go, you ding dong."_

 _"Okay. One...Two...Three!" Marlene says._

 _We all glide down the hill as fast as we can. When I get to the bottom of the slope, I see that-_

I wake up with a jump to someone screaming and water being poured on me.

"Ah!"

I look up to see Uriah grinning mischievously at me. I look to my left and see that Christina is the one that screamed. I turn my attention back to Uriah, now fully awake.

"URIAH! You asshole!" I yell.

"Don't blame me." He says innocently. "It was Zeke's idea!" He yells, pointing to the bedroom door.

I whip my head around to see Zeke next to the door where the air mattress with Shauna and Marlene on it is. He's standing with a bucket of what I presume is water on the inside of it. I send a death glare at him and he visibly gulps, thinks better of it and puts the bucket down slowly.

"What the hell do you _think_ you're doing?"  
I say in a deadly calm voice.

He looks scared and says. "Four is the one who dared me to do it!" he yells pointing to Four, who I now notice is in the corner recording this.

When he hears Zeke say that he quickly puts his phone away and tries to act innocent. As if nothing had happened.

"Four you are _so_ dead!" I say deadly calm, then raise my voice at the last word. I get up and run towards him and he takes off, so I chase after him.

"Don't take it out on me. Will was the one who said we should play truth or dare, and he dared me, to dare Zeke to pull a prank on you girls." He says in between pants.

Once he says that, I stop running and just stand there, glaring at him after he stops to. "Why are you just glaring at me like that. Say something." He says.

"You guys are going to regret that. You'll wish that you've never been born." I say confidently.

"That's for sure." Christina says, coming into my view and satnding beside me, and crossing her arms.

"Hell yeah. We'll kick your asses!" Lynn says coming in and motioning to the guys who are now behind Four. All the girls are also behind me.

"How will you be able to kick our asses if your's are already beat." Zeke says, smugly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak to soon." I say calmly and walk away, with the other girls following.

We go into the lounging room that's on the third floor. Yes, we have three levels. The first one is the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and my parents bedroom. The second is my brothers room, an office, and a bathroom that connects to his room. Along with my room with my big balcony, a connected bathroom, a small study room, and a theater room. Then the third is a big lounging room with a _huge_ balcony, a mini fridge, a small counter top in the corner, two big, soft, smooth and white sofas, a white recliner chair, a big brown rug in the middle, a black coffee table on top of the rug, and a 64in flatscreen TV.

We all go and sit on the sofas. "So what...are we having some sort of prank war now or something?" Chris asks.

"Well, yeah I guess you could call it that. But, we are _going_ to win!" I say competitivly.

"We just need a plan. And a good one too." Marlene says.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Shauna says.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there or are you going to tell us!" Lynn says impatiently.

"So, we go downstairs, grab the oreos, and take out all of the icing in them. Then we put toothpaste inside of them instead and wait for the boys to eat them!" Shauna says.

"Sis...that is the _worst_ prank I have ever heard of. It's so lame!" Lynn says.

"Yeah, sorry but that won't help us with anything." I say.

"Exactly. Being that we're girls, the guys won't see us as much of a threat cause they think we're weak. So we pull a few stupid lame pranks, but we get better each time we do another prank. Then, we pull the ultimate prank and we should win." Shauna says proudly.

"That's great idea. But, what should we do first?" Chris says.

"I don't know. But, we are not weak. And we _will_ win this prank war. They won't know what's coming for them." I say smugly.

"I've got an idea!" Marlene says.

"Let's hear it," I say.

* * *

 **Four**

After Tris and the rest of the girls walk off us guys go downstairs and into the kitchen. I sit down on one of the barstools at the small bar bulit infront of the sink. Zeke and Uriah sit at the dark wood kitchen table and Will stands infront of me in the kitchen with his hands on the countertop, arms spread out, and is leaning on them.

Uriah is the first one to break our silence, "So, was that a threat that a threat? What Tris just said?" he asks. The rest of us groan. _Idiot_ , I think to myself. "No Uriah, it's not a threat at all. It's an invitation!" Zeke says sarcasticly and enthusiasticly. Uriah just rolls his eyes.

"We need a good plan." Will says.

"We need to prank them first before they pranks us. They wouldn't see it coming." Uriah says. Zeke just looks at Uriah like he is a differrent person. "Uriah, did you just say somthing that actually made sense for once?" Zeke asks, dead seriously. Uriah just rolls his eyes.

"That's not a bad idea. We could pull a few hard pranks on them first. And they would be asking us to stop and be begging for mercy. Girls suck at pranks, they're just weak. So they're pranks won't affect us." Zeke says.

"Not Tris. She is _very_ competitive. Before you met her me, Christina, and Tris used to have prank wars all the time. Tris would always win, she is a total badass chick." Uriah says. _Badass, she isn't just badass. She's smart, and funny, and cute, an-_ _Whoa, hold up. When did I start to notice all of this about her? I have never noticed any girls like that before. They usually throw themsleves at me and shove their breasts in my face. Instead of finding it attractive like they think, I find it repulsive. But Tris...she isn't like that. She isn't like all those other girls. She's different. I like that._

I am brought out of my thoughts by someone snapping their finger in my face. I look up to see Zeke.

"Four. Four. Four, hey buddy, you in there?" he asks.

I shake my head a bit. "Yeah, sorry." I say vaguely. "What were you saying?" I give a small smile. He smiles back and says, "Well, while you spaced out. We came up with a plan."  
He says.

"And thats is..." I say, trailing off at the end. "We are going to pull a prank on the girls before they prank us. And after their first prank, we're going to pull a few hard ones them and then, when they just about have a enough of it, we pull the ultimate prank on them."  
He says.

"Sounds like a plan," I say, smirking a bit. "So, what's the first prank going to be?"

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _~theocepss_**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Four**

 _"Well..."_

"Well, our first prank is to fill up a bunch of water balloons, put them in a bucket, and put shaving cream on top of all the water balloons. Then, tie a rope to the handle and put it over the door. And we will be holding the other end of the rope so when they come out, BAM! They get covered in shaving cream while being soaked!" Zeke says, looking proud of himself.

"Dude, that's like a death wish. Christina loves her hair and clothes." Will says.

"I have a bad feeling that Tris is gonna get us back pretty good after this." Uriah admits under his breath, but I heard it. I decide not to say anything though.

"Come on." Zeke says while picking up his car keys. "Let's go to my house and grab what we need. We need to act fast." All us guys stand up, head to Zeke's black jeep, and take off towards his house.

* * *

 **Tris**

 _"I've got an idea!" Marlene says._

 _"Let's hear it." I say._

"Okay, so we basically just do Shauna's plan. Make it seem like we're terrible at pranking but, gradually get better at it. And for the first prank we should do what Shauna suggested with the Oreos." She says.

"Alright, so how should we do that?" Lynn asks.

"Leave that all up to Tris. She is like the pranking _queen_. When Uriah, Tris, and I were little, around the time we first met him. We always had prank wars. And no matter what, even if him and I were paired up together, she would always win." Christina says.

All the girls turn their heads towards me and agree with Chris. "So. What's the plan captian?" Shauna says. I laugh a bit at the 'captain' part.

"Umm. Marlene, you go downstairs and casually grab the box of Oreo cookies fron the pantry. Chris, you go into the bathroom down the hall and grab two tubes of toothpaste. Shauna, grab the trash can. Lynn, were gonna need your pocket knife." I say. "Then when you come back with the Oreos, we will take them all out and use Lynn's pocket knife to scrape off all the icing inside of them, except for one. We will also have to eat some or throw some away so it looks like we ate them. And Marlene, when you go back downstairs to put it back, eat the once oreo that does have icing in it and make sure the guys see you. But, when you go to put it back, just leave it on the counter and walk away." I say, directing it at Marlene. "While she is doing that the rest of us will be around the corner watching her." I say to the rest of the girls. "So, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." Chris says.

"Cool." Marlene.

"Sure." Shauna.

"Whatever." Lynn says, while taking out her pocket knife. She hands it to me. Chris goes to the bathroom to get the toothpaste while Marlene goes to get the oreos and Shauna grabs the trashcan from the corner of the room.

When Marlene gets back, we will start with our prank.

* * *

 **Four**

When we get back to Tris's, we see Marlene headed for the kitchen. "Hey Mar! Whatcha doing?" Uriah says happily.

"Oh, the girls and I are just hungry so we decided to get a snack." She responds back. "Did you guys go somewhere?" She asks while pointing to the bag in Zeke's hands. "Oh, yeah we went to...get video games. From Zeke's." Will says, stuttering a bit. _He is a terrible lier._ "Oh, alright." She says, suspiciously while just brushing it off.

She goes into the kitchen, grabs the Oreos, and heads back upstairs. But, I don't think much of it.

Zeke releases a breath I hadn't realized he was holding in. "That was a close one," he says. Uriah speaks up. "Will you are a _terrible_ liar!"

"Uh, sorry?" he says, unsure of himself.

"Damn right, you better be sorry. Now she's suspicious and going to tell the other girls." Uriah says. We all stare at him, with shock written all over our faces.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he says, a little panicked.

"Oh. My. God. Uriah, you just said a big word. I didn't think you even knew what _suspicious_ meant." Zeke says, exsasperated and Uriah just roles his eyes in response. We go into the living room and Zeke puts the bag down.

"Alright so Four and Will, you two will go into the kitchen and fill up the waterballoons and put them into the bucket. It's to cold to go outside and do it." He says to us. We nod our heads in agreement. "Uriah, you put the shaving cream all over the top of it when their done. And I will set up the rope and bucket over the door when the time comes." Zeke says, taking charge. We set up the video games so if any of the girls come downstairs, they won't get suspicious.

Just as Will and I are about to get up to start the water balloons, Marlene comes downstairs, eating one of the Oreos. She puts them on the counter in the kitchen and walks away.

The guys and I all get up and head towards the counter to eat some Oreos.

* * *

 **Marlene**

After Tris explains the plan to us I head downstairs to grab the Oreos.

When I get down there, I see the guys just walking in the door and Zeke has a _bag_ in his hands. _Hmm, I think they might be up to something._ I start to head towards the kitchen but stop when Uriah speaks up.

"Hey Mar! Whatcha doing?" he says happily.

"Oh, the girls and I are just hungry so we decided to get a snack." I respond back, lying easily. Then I remember the bag in Zeke's hands. "Did you guys go somewhere?" I ask suspiciously while pointing to the bag in Zeke's hands.

"Oh, yeah we went to...get video games. From Zeke's." Will says, stuttering a bit. _He isn't helping himself here. He is definitly lying. Christina told us that everyone has a 'tell' when their lying, but for some people, it's obvious to tell when their lying. Like Will._

I just pretend to brush it off and say, "Oh, alright."

I walk into the kitchen, go towards the pantry, grab the oreos, and head back upstairs to the girls. _I have to tell them about the bag and about Will's 'not so subtle' lie._

When I walk in I see all the girls sitting on sofa waiting for me. Christina must have given the toothepaste to Tris because she has it, and Lynn's pocket knife, in her hands with the trashcan next to it. I hand Tris the oreos and sit down in between Shauna and Lynn.

"Okay, thank you Marlene. Perfect, every one grab two Oreos and either eat them or throw them away." Tris says and everyone grabs two. Christina throws hers away, Lynn and I eat ours, and Shauna and Tris throw away one and eat one.

We all start to help scrape off the icing for the prank but, leave one out for me to eat. We all spread out the Oreo cookie tops and bottoms. Tris and I each grab a toothpaste bottle and start squirting some toothpaste on each one. Christina and Lynn put the Oreo tops and bottoms back together and Shauna put the Oreos back in the box.

After about ten minutes were done. "Okay Mar, go back downstairs eating one of the oreos and put the box on the counter. I'll count ten seconds and then we will all come downstairs and hide behind the wall so we can see the guys' reactions." Tris says.

"Okay." I say and walk downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen, not even acknowledging the guys presence in the living room, while eating an Oreo. I put the box of Oreos down on the counter and walk away.

I turn the around the corner and see the girls with their phones out, ready to record the guys' reaction.

* * *

 **Tris**

Once Marlene leaves to go downstairs, I start counting in my head.

 _One...two...three...four...five...six_

When I get to ten I tell the girls to stand up and we all walk downstairs quietly. We quickly dash over to the corner, so we're out of sight. We all take our phones out when Marlene comes up to us after a minute.

"Ready?" She asks, quietly whispering.

"Definitely." I whisper back.

We look around the corner, hiding out of sight from the guys. I see Four get up first and the rest of the guys follow suit, seeing the oreos on the counter.

The guys each pick up an oreo and bite into it. They all make a disgusted face. Uriah screams, "Ahh! It burns! It burns, it burns, it burns!" Us girls start giggling silently. He startes gaging and runs over to the sink.

Four starts gaging a lot and coughing, and shaking his head vigorously. He runs to the refrigerator, grabs a water bottle and starts chugging it. _Ha! He looks like an idiot!_ Then runs to the sink and spits up the toothpaste.

Zeke and Will are gaging and coughing, while spitting in the trashcan. "Eww! Gross! _What_ was in that Oreo!" Zeke says.

"It tastes like toothpaste." Will says, then gags a bit. "It _is_ toothpaste."

"Those girls pranked _us_ first!" Uriah yells, pouting a bit.

"You don't say?" Zeke says sarcastically.

I can't take it anymore and burst out into laughter, along with the girls, and stumble into the kitchen. The guys turn their heads quickly to see us on the floor laughing our asses off.

"That prank was so lame." Zeke says, walking towards us.

"Yeah, maybe," I say calming down a bit. "but not that reaction though!" I say and burst into laughter again. The guys all roll their eyes.

"Whatever. But we _will_ get you back for this." Four says in a threatening voice.

Everyone stops laughing and gulps, due to his intimidating look. Except for me. I start laughing even harder. He turns his head and glares at me, but I still don't sop laughing.

After a few seconds I calm down. "Yeah, you and what army?" I say, challenging him. "If you haven't noticed. You're out numbered here. _Number_ _boy._ "

"Ooh! _Burn!_ " Uriah yells.

Four turns and glares at him. He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, whatever." He says and I smirk, knowing I won that one.

Zeke speakes up. "Don't worry. We'll be even, and soon to, because I know somebody to call that would _love_ to join this prank war." He says. "And I'm pretty sure Tris knows who I'm talking about."

 _Oh no, he wouldn't._

"You wouldn't." I say, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh, just try me." He says.

Everyone looks back and forth between the two of us. Then realization crosses their faces. Well, except for Four. He has no idea what Zeke is talking about. "Who are you talking about?" Four asks Zeke.

"Tris, you forgot to tell Four? Didn't you?" Zeke says, making a _tsking_ noise.

"It never came up, I forgot to mention it to him and I have been busy." I deadpan, still staring right at Zeke, daring him to call.

"Alright I'm confused." Four says.

"Well Four, our dear Trissy here has forgotten to mention the only person that can beat her in a prank war. Her _boyfriend._ " Zeke says innocently.

* * *

 ** _~theocepss_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Tris**

 _"Well Four, our dear Trissy here has forgotten to mention the only person that can beat her in a prank war. Her boyfriend," Zeke says innocently._

I see something flash in Four's eyes but it's gone as quickly as it came. _Um, okay?_

"Oh." He says. I can't tell how he is feeling by his voice. But, his eyes say a different story. Though, it's still hard to tell how he feels. _I don't know_. I just brush it off. It's hard tell his emotion or how he feels, because he just covers it up.

* * *

 **Four**

"Well Four," Zeke says, adressing me, "Our dear Trissy here has forgotten to mention the only person that can beat her in a prank war. Her _boyfriend._ "

I feel my heart drop a billion feet to the bottom of my stomach. My body loses its feeling for a minute. _Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend._ I feel jealousy, disappointment, and anger coarse through me. _Of course she has a boyfriend Four. I mean seriously, look at her. She's undeniably beautiful and has a great personality. How can someone not be into that?_ I think.

 _What was I thinking. Of course, she wouldn't like me. Nobody would like or want me. No one wants a broken boy whose father beats him and has a dead mother._

 _"_ Oh," Is all I say because I don't won't any of them to know how I really feel about it. "I didn't know that." _Of course you didn't know that Four. She didn't tell you._ "He must be very lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Tris says, smiling shyly.

"Anyways...I'm going to call Jack," Zeke says, "Oh, that's his name." He says to me and I nod.

He dials a number in his phone and walks off. Leaving everyone in a long silence.

Then, out nowhere, Tris starts cracking up and then bursts out laughing. Everyone turns their heads toward her, giving her an odd look, myself included.

"Sorry, I also tend to start laughing! In really awkward situations." She says in between laughs.

Zeke walks back in. "Guess who's on his way over here as we speak?" He says.

"Um, let's see...Superman?" Tris questions, as if she doesn't have a clue.

"Nope." He says.

"Is it Batman?" She asks.

"No."

"Is it my dad?"

"Nada."

"Ooh! I know! It's-" She starts, but gets cut off by the doorbell.

She walks up to the door and opens it to reveal a guy who is about 5'10, is a little muscular, has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing blue jeans, a white longsleeve T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, a black scarf, and some black snowboots.

"Jack!" she says and throws her arms around his neck and hugs him. He puts his arms around her waist and hugs her back.

They both look at each other and share a small kiss. Watching them, I feel a pang in my chest along with my heart shattering and look away.

When they pull apart he says, "Hey my little Trissy-Cat." Then ruffles her hair a bit. She smiles and says, "Hi to you to Captian Jack."  
I feel my heart tighten at their nicknames for each other. You can almost see how much they love each other.

Christina clears her throat awkwardly and they turn their heads towards her. "Oh, hey Chris." Jack says and nods his head toward her.

"Hey Jack." She says nonchalantly.

"Hey guys, so what's up? What did you-" Jack says but cuts himself off when he sees me. "Who are you?" He says, looking at me accusingly, then back at Tris.

"I'm Four. I just moved here last week."  
I say coldly.

"Oh. Well, I'm Jack. Tris's boyfriend." He says, as if he needs to remind me, and stretches out his hand. He shakes my hand with a firm grip which I return with a harder one, that would cause pain. But not too much, I don't want anyone to notice it.

"So I've heard." I say, still using a cold voice.

We stay in an awkward silence for a while after that. No one really knowing what to do or say next.

"Ok. So Jack we needed some help with a _prank war._ " Zeke says, breaking the silence.

"Oh, is that so?" Jack says and looks at Tris.

"Hey don't look at me. It was this idiot's fault in the very beginning." She says, pointing a finger at Will.

"Hey!" Will says, and puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok now that everybody has introduced themselves. We have a prank war we need to get to." Zeke says.

"Oh, so that's why you called me," Jack says with a satisfying smirk on his face "So you can actually _win_ this time?"

"Hey! We've won before!" Uriah yells.

"Yeah when Tris was sick with the flu and couldn't play." Jack retorts back. Uriah just pouts and crosses his arms. Then stomps off like a three year old.

Jack just rolls his eyes and goes back to Tris and whispers something in her ear. She smiles and whispers something back.

I feel jealousy flow through me. Making my blood boil.

 _Calm down Four! You can't let anyone know of your feelings for Tris. Especially Jack._

 _"_ Come on Four, Jack. Let's go plot a prank on the girls." Zeke tells us quietly.

I nod my head and say, "Alright."

All of us guys go back into the living room and explain our prank to Jack. He nods his head when we're done and says, "That sounds like a good prank to start with."

By the time we were done explaining it to him, the girls had already gone upstairs. We whispered it to him so the girls wouldn't hear.

Will and I stand up and go towards the sink to start filling the water balloons. Uriah waits by the entrance to the kitchen, playing on his phone, while waiting for us to be done filling the water balloons so he can put the shaving cream on top. Jack is helping Zeke set up the ropes so everything can work right when we're done.

* * *

 **Tris**

When us girls are back upstairs, in my room, we start to create a game plan of what pranks we will do next.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Christina says, clapping her hands together "Let's stuff their pillows with whipped cream!"

"Good idea. It's lame, but a step up from the other prank we did." says Lynn.

"Yeah, let's write that one down and do it next." I say as I stand up and grab a pencil and some paper.

 _1) Stuff pillows with whipped cream_

"Ok, anymore ideas for after that?" I ask.

"Yeah, after that we should replace all of their shampoo they brought with them, with hair dye, but different colors and temporary of course." Marlene says.

"Alright." I say and add that to the list.

"Let's ambush them with paintball guns,"  
Lynn says.

"That would be fun," Shauna says.

I add that to the list too.

* * *

A half hour later, we have a full list of pranks that we will pull on the guys. Including what order we will do them in.

 _1) Stuff pillows with whipped cream_

 _2) Put a new label around the expired peanut butter_

 _3) Put clear cling wrapping around a doorway_

 _4) Replace shampoo with temporary hair dye_

 _5) Ambush using paintball guns_

 _7) Tape clear cling wrap to Zeke's jeep and use pink spray paint spelling out 'Girls Rule!'_

 _8) Use a knife with fake blood on it and put fake blood on Tris's leg_

 _9) ..._

Oh how fun this is going to be...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day!**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Tris**

When the girls and I are done writing down our pranks, we decide to go watch a movie in the theater room.

When we walk out...

* * *

 **Four**

When Will and I are done filling the water balloons we put them in the gray plastic bucket.

"Ooh! Let me put some shaving cream on that!" Uriah exclaims like a five year old.

I hand the bucket to him once we're done. He covers the water balloons with two layers of thick shaving cream. I quickly stop him before he puts a third.

"Whoa! Whoa! Uriah, stop! That's enough!"  
I say, but he doesn't listen.

"Uriah! I said STOP! That's TOO much!" I say sternly. He nods his head.

"Come on guys. Let's go bring this to Zeke and Jack. They're probably already done setting up," Will says.

We then head upstairs to the top, where I believe the lounge room is.

When we get to the top, I see that Zeke and Jack are done setting up the ropes and now all that we have to do, is tie the bucket to it and pull it up.

When were finished with that, we wait about five minutes.

Then the girls come out.

* * *

 **Tris**

When we walk out we are instantly splashed with water and what looks to be shaving cream. Which has now left our bodies soaked and foamy.

Oh, I am going to _kill_ them.

"You fucking assholes!" Lynn yells.

"Oh shit man!" Zeke says, tapping Four chest with the back of his hand and walking backwards.

"Run for your lives!" Uriah yells and dashes off.

"You're going to wish you've never been born after this!" I say, dangerously quiet. Lynn and I chase them.

* * *

After chasing the boys for forty five minutes straight, they finally concede. Good for them cause Lord knows what Lynn and I would have done to them if they didn't.

After that us girls clean up from the boys' prank and take turns taking a shower.

When we get back in the living room, Zeke says, "How about we go see a movie and eat at Macho's?" Macho's is a Mexican restraunt that we always go to, their food is _the_ best. The owner, Ricardo, is Shauna and Lynn's godfather.

In response to Zeke's suggestion is a bunch of 'yeahs' and 'sure'.

"What movie should we see?" Marlene asks.

"Ooh! How about we go see Jem and the Holograms! I have been _dying_ to see that movie!" Christina squeals.

The guys groan and Lynn and I shrug. "I honestly don't care much for chick-flicks but it seems like it would be good, I guess." I say.

"I don't care what we see as long as it's not a cartoon or some stupid G-rated movie." Lynn says.

"Yay!" Christina screeches.

We all head outside to the cars. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene in Zeke's white jeep. Christina, Will, and Lynn in Christina's cherry red convertible. And Four, Jack and I in my black Camaro. Even though I only have a permit, but Jack is a fully licensed driver. I have been saving up for it since I was twelve. My family may have a good bit of money, but we're not rich.

When we get to the movie theater we park, pay for our tickets, and get some candy.

When we walk in and take our seats, we are seated in two rows. The one closer to the screen is Zeke, Four, me in the middle, Jack, then Lynn. Then behind Zeke in the second row is Shauna, behind Four is Will, behind me is Chris, behind Jack is Uriah, and behind Lynn is Marlene. Then the movie starts.

In the middle of the movie when they are sitting under the board walk, Four leans over to me and whispers, "Can I have some popcorn? I ate all mine." I smile at him, nodding my head and hand him the bag. "Thanks," he says smiling and I smile back.

Then Jack leans over to me and puts his arm around me, in a protective way for some reason, and pulls me into him. I hesitate, silently questioning the strange behavior, then comply and snuggle into him.

* * *

When the movie is over, we walk out of the movie theater and meet up in the parking lot. Everyone meets up in front of Zeke's jeep.

"That movie was fantastic!" Christina says.

"It was okay." I say.

"Yeah, it was alright, but I'd rather watch an action film." Lynn says. All of the guys and me nod our heads in agreement.

"Ugh. Whatever," Marlene says.

"Alright enough movie talk. Now, lets go to Macho's!" Zeke says. We all nod in agreement and walk off to our cars.

When we reach the restaurant, we all walk in.

"Ah, my favorite group!" Says a voice with a thick Spanish accent that I immediately recognize as Ricardo.

We all turn around and see Ricardo standing there with his black apron around his waist, a few menus, and a notepad. He is wearing a yellow collared shirt, blue jeans, and chestnut color boots.

"Hey uncle Ricardo!" Shauna says and hugs him.

"Hello my beautiful niece." He says.

"Hey uncle." Lynn says.

"Hello Lynn." He says.

He turns to the rest of us. "Hi guys, it's been a while since I have seen you," He says cheerily. "Oh, I see you brough Jack with you too." His voice was a lot less cheerier with that last part.

Ricardo has never liked Jack. He doesn't trust him and has a bad feeling about him. His words not mine. I don't understand why he doesn't like him though.

"Hey." The rest of us says.

"Why, I don't think I have met you before." He says, directing his attention to Four. "I am Ricardo. Shauna and Lynn's godfather." He sticks his hand out and Four shakes his hand. "I'm Four."

Ricardo smiles. "Like the number. Cool name kid." Four smirks a little.

"Okay well," Ricardo says, grabbing a few menus. "Lets get mis clientes favoritos seated then."

 **(AN;** ** _mis clientes favoritos_** **\- my favorite customers)**

He starts walking away, motioning us to follow him. He takes us to the large circular booth that we usually sit at.

We sit like this; Lynn on the end of the right side, Shauna next to her, Zeke, Four, me in the middle, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, then Jack on the end of the left side.

"So, what can I get to drink for mi amigos today?" Ricardo asks us, smiling brightly.

"Coke." Shauna, Uriah, and Jack say.

"Sprite." Four, Lynn, and I say.

"Sweet tea." Christina and Marlene say.

"Water." Will.

"Root beer." Zeke.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Ricardo says and walks away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack look at his phone and his eye widen. He quickly jumps up and pulls his brown leather jacket back on that he took off earlier.

"Hey guys, sorry but I have to go my, uh, mom needs me. Something happened and I need to get there immediately." He says looking at everyone, then he turns his attention towards me. His hazel eyes locking with mine. "Tris, baby. I will call you soon, okay. Love you bye." He says quickly and rushes off.

Everyone looks towards me. "Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." I say, shrugging a bit. I see Christina looking down and shaking her head a little with a confused look on her face.

"Chris? What's wrong?" I say.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something, everything's fine," She half smiles at me.

"Alright. But if you need me, don't hesitate to talk to me." I smile back at her.

"I know. Thanks Tris."

I nod and look at the tv in the corner of the room, which is playing college football. LSU and Alabama are playing against each other in a rivalry game.

* * *

 **Christina**

He is lying

Jack is lying about his mother needing him. I can see right through his little white lie.

I just wish I knew why.

But whatever it is, if it concerns Tris in anyway, I will protect her.

She's my best friend.

I start to think the worst, like I always do in these kinds of situations. _What if he is...seeing someone else? Someone...other than Tris?_

I shake my head a little at the thought.

"Chris? Are you okay?" I hear Tris's voice say, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something, everything's fine." I smile at her.

"Alright. But if you need me, don't hesitate to talk to me." She smiles back at me.

"I know. Thanks Tris." I say.

She nods and directs her attention to the tv in the corner of the room.

 _I just wish I knew what that lying ass is up to._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day!**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_The tighter you_**  
 ** _hold on_**  
 ** _The lesser_**  
 ** _the experience is_**

* * *

 **Tris**

Its been five days since our prank war started and so far, its been pretty successful for us girls.

 _Flashback..._

 _The guys are outside playing in the snow. The girls and I are putting on our gear and wiping war paint on our faces. We're going to ambush them._

* * *

 _We're all in our hiding places, getting ready to attack. Chris and I are hiding behind the corner of my house, Shauna and Marlene are behind the cars, and Lynn is hiding behind a thick tree. She is wearing a white coat too, so she kina blends in._

 _"On three guys," I whisper into the walkie talkie._

 _"Okay." I hear Marlene._

 _"Affirmative." Lynn says._

 _"One...two...three!"_

 _"Attack!" I hear Lynn yell._

 _We all come out from our hiding places and attack the guys with paintball guns._

 _Red, yellow, pink, and blue colors are flying everywhere. The white snow is now full of color. I see Marlene go after Uriah, Shauna after Zeke, and Chris after Will. So that leaves me and Lynn to go after Four. He is very tall and muscular so it's a two person job._

 _I hop onto Four's back and cover his eyes while Lynn repeatedly shoots him with painballs._

 _"Tris!" he laughs "Get off! What are you doing? Why is there little things hitting at me?"_

 _"Its called an ambush number boy!" I say "And those 'little things' are paintballs. Lynn's shooting at you!" I laugh._

 _"Oh you think that's so funny?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"Well lets see you laugh at this!" And with that, he falls to the ground while I scream in surprise. He has his arms around me and we're rolling, one on top of the other, repeatedly down the hill of snow._

 _"Four!" I yell and he laughs, ignoring me._

 _We run into a hard surface, stopping us from rolling._

 _I look at him "Why did you do that?"_

 _"Because it's funny," He says and I scowl._

 _He looks down and smirks at me then whistles._

 _I raise an eyebrow at him, silently questioning the cat call._

 _"Why don't you look at how we're positioned?" He says._

 _I furrow my eyebrows and look down to see that I'm on top of him, his arms locked around my waist to steady me. I blush a little._

 _"Oh yeah, Four! Get some!" I hear Zeke yell and a click, indicating they took a picture._

 _Four just chuckles at my blush. "Come on Tris." I stand up and stretch a hand out to help him up. He grabs it and stands up. "Thanks." He says and I nod at him._

It was really fun cause after that we had a snowball fight. Then my mom came home to find the whole yard covered in an array of colors. Luckily she didn't yell at us. She told us to all stand in a line, side by side with our arms around each other's shoulders. I was in between Christina and Four, we were all smiling like idiots we were having so much fun. My mom took a picture of us all and texted it to me, which I then sent to everyone else.

My mom even got the picture framed saying 'Memories like this should be remembered'.  
I now have that picture frame in my room, on my nightstand. So I can look at it whenever I wake up.

The day after that was really funny cause the guys prank on us back-fired. They were going to squirt us with water guns, which we already knew, thanks to my mom's hawk-like hearing. So we took all the water out when they weren't paying attention and put in mashed potatoes so it would get stuck. And when they all started to inspect it and squeeze the trigger, the mashed potatoes squirted all over their faces! It was hilarious.

Then there was a bonus to that day too, we went to the Walmart and got black spray pant and cling wrap. We tapped the cling wrap to Zeke jeep so you can't tell if it was there or not, being that it was see through. Then we spray painted in big black letters 'GIRLS RULE!' all over the hood, sides, and back of the jeep. Then we called him outside when we were done, saying we had a surprise for him.

 _"Zeke!" Shauna yells as loud as she can. "I have a surprise for you!"_

 _He comes running out, Four, Uriah, and Will behind him._

 _"Hey Shauna, wha-AH! Oh my fucking God! What have you monstrous villains done to my baby!" He screeches._

 _He drops to his knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably. While the girls and I start to crack up laughing so much there are tears in our eyes._

 _"Why are you laughing?" He cries out._

 _"Zeke your such an idiot," Shauna say and rips off the cling wrap. "Do you honestly think we would do that? And are you crying?"_

 _He abruptly stand up and quickly wipes his tears. "No. Of course not." He tries to laugh it off, but his red puffy eyes say a different story._

 _"Dude," Uriah says. "that was weak."_

 _"Shut up, Uri!" Zeke says._

 _Everyone just rolls their eyes at the two._

It was super funny. Today is our last prank to end and win this prank war. They are going to freak out! This will be fun.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter! I wanted it to be a cliff hanger so it can be mysterious.**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance._**  
 ** _Like so many things,_**  
 ** _it is not what outside,_**  
 ** _but what is inside_**  
 ** _that counts_**

* * *

 **Tris**

I sighs as I lay down on my bed. Christina and I just came back from shopping. The rest of the gang stayed here while we went. We were supposed to only go shopping for a few things which would only take about a half hour, but of course Christina being Christina made it a shopping spree and it took us _three hours_.

"Tris get up, you have to get ready for the last prank." Christina says. I sigh again and get up so she can get do my hair and make-up.

* * *

 **Four**

Uriah, Zeke, Will, and I are downstairs playing video games. We were supposed to start planning our last prank on the girls to win our prank war, but we got distracted.

"Hey," I hear from behind us, and I turn around to see Tris dressed up in a white dress that goes down to her knees, black leggings, a jean jacket, and red converse. I feel my eyes widen a bit as I look her up and down, silently praying she doesn't notice me checking her out.

She looks beautiful _._ I think to myself, but I quickly dismiss the thought. She has a boyfriend Tobias! Get yourself together!

"I'm going out with Jake tonight," she says as she puts on a black coat. "So don't do anything stupid or crazy." She directs her attention to Uriah and Zeke who smile innocently. She walks to the door. "Please don't blow up my house." She says, then leaves.

We start playing video games again when she leaves, but about five minutes later, I hear a loud scream. A scream that sounds a little familiar. Tris.

I quickly jump up from my spot on the couch and sprint to the door, the Zeke, Uriah, and Will behind me. I throw the door open and dash out into the yard. And what I see, makes my heart drop to the pit of my stomach and shatters it into a million pieces.

Tris is laying in the snow...motionless. Her golden hair spread out around her head, and her mesmerizing blue grey eyes hidden behind her eyelids. Her is jacket torn up, and the bottom of her dress is shredded. A dark crimson red stain, about the size of a volleyball, splayed out across her left side. A knife with her blood on it lays about three feet away.

No. No, no. _Tris!_ I drop to my knees about a foot away from her, with wide eyes and lips parted, breathing heavily. She can't be. No...she can't be dead.

I will never hear her soft, yet strong, angelic voice again. See her beautiful blue grey eyes light up with wonder and curiosity ever again. _Never have the chance to have her as my girlfriend. Ever._

"No, Tris. She isn't-she can't..." I say, my voice cracking between my stuttered words.

From behind me I hear the guys gasp. "Oh my god." Zeke says in a shocked, depressed tone. "T-Trissy, my partner in crime." I hear Uriah say and his voice cracks a few times. "Tris?" Will's voice says.

I reach out and grab her cold hand.  
 _Who would do something like this to her? Why, would they do this to her?_

I feel my eyes sting with tears. I look behind me and see Zeke and Uriah sobbing on one another, gripping each other's shirts and crying out, "We love you, Trissy." I look to the right and see Will hunched over next to Tris. He's sat in a ball with his hands over his eyes, sobbing as well.

I look down at her and lightly kiss her forehead. Still feeling the eruption of sparks exploding through my body when our skin makes contact. Never to happen again. "Why did this have to happen to you?" My voice wavering near the end. I think I see a faint smile appear on her face, but I may be just imagining it.

All of a sudden I hear a small snicker. "Whoa, you guys must really care for me." I quickly look up along with Zeke, Uriah, and Will.  
Tris is sitting up looking back at all of us with a huge smirk on her face. _What? Am I imagining things?_

She chuckles. "No Four, you're not imagining things," I must have a confused look on my face. "You were thinking out loud. And also, I never got stabbed and I never dies in the first place. This was all a prank." All of our mouths drop. "A prank to teach you guys a lesson about underestimating girls and their abilities. Sorry I know it may have been taking a step too far, but you guys needed to know that girls can be just as good as guys, if not, than better." She stands up walks away, leaving us sitting there flabbergasted.

* * *

 **Tris**

After I get up and walk away, I start to think about what just happened and the guys' reactions. It was sweet watching them, seeing that they care that much about me, but also funny cause they were so clueless.

 _Oh my god._ I think as I just realized something. Four kissed me. Well, he kissed my forehead. Wait...why am I freaking out about this? It was just a simple, friendly kiss on the forehead. No big deal. Uriah used to do that to me and Christina when we were little when he had to leave. I push all of those thoughts away. It was _obviously_ a friendly kiss _._

I walk upstairs and towards my room where I see the Lynn on the floor in laughter, clutching her stomach and the other girls giggling too.

"O-oh my god! Ha! That was hilarious." Lynn says, wiping a fake tear.

"That was so adorable!" Christina squeals "Did you see the way Four ran out to her!"

"And when he kissed her forehead! It was so sweet!" Shauna exclaims.

"He had tears running down his cheeks!" Marlene said happily.

"I know right? It was funny and sweet. It was just a friendly kiss though, I mean Uriah used to kiss our foreheads when we were little every time he had to leave." I tell them and direct the last part to Christina.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighs "It was still _so_ cute and adorable though!" She says cheerily and I just smile and roll my eyes.

* * *

 **Christina**

I lied. That was sweet to be just _friendly kiss_. I'm going to have a little talk with Four later about this.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Remember to keep_**  
 ** _your head up_**  
 ** _And your heart_**  
 ** _strong_**

* * *

 **Tris**

I look around me, at the beautiful scenery of the mountain. I look off into the distance and see the city, but when I look straight down, I see the ski lodge. I inhale a deep breath and relax. Taking one leap forward, I slide down the mountain.

I look from left and right and see the calming white snow around me. Engulfing me into its presence of tranquility. Pine tree, after Pine tree pass me by with patches of cold snow on it.

I feel the rush of adrenaline replace the blood in my veins. Cold tearing through the fabric of my windbreaker coat. Tears gather in my eyes by the acceleration of the speed I'm going.

As I come closer and closer to the lodge, I start to shift my feet to the side slowly, so I can slow down. I come to a perfect stop, right in front of the lodge, and smile.

I sit down, unstrap my snowboard from my feet, and start to walk towards my house. Walking up to the front door, I hear my phone go off. I take it out of my pocket to see a text from Christina.

 _Chris: Hey girly! Let's go hang out at the mall! Please?! I'll even pay for your food!_

 _Tris: Sounds tempting._

 _Chris: Please! There is a sale going on right now at my favorite store! What if I not only pay for your food, but I also won't force you into Victoria's Secret?_

 _Tris: Deal. I'll meet you there later. I'm just going to walk._

 _Chris: Thank you! Thank you!_

 _Tris: Whatever_

I click my phone off, stuff it into my pocket, and walk inside. I place my snowboard down, next to the front door. When I reach my room, I change from my snowboarding outfit, into some casual clothes. A white long-sleeve flowing top, black pants, a black scarf, and my black combat boots. I then, grab my phone from off my bed, along with my earbuds, and shove them in my pocket.

Walking downstairs, I hear my mom say, "Beatrice?" I turn around to face her. "Yes?"

"While you're out, could you do me a favor and pick up some more milk? I have to get back to my shop." She smiles warmly at me. "Sure mom, no problem." I reply back.

I go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate, being that it's been so cold outside.

I go into the front walkway and grab my coat from off the coat rack and slip on my gloves. I walk out the door and put in my earbuds. I take a sip of my hot chocolate and Castle by Halsey comes on my playlist. I smile, I love Halsey and this song is probably one of my favorites.

As I'm walking, I realize I'm walking through the park. I look around and spot a couple kissing each other passionately. I shrug it off, since it's not a big deal. Than I hear his voice.

"Baby, I love you so much."

I would know that voice from anywhere, because that's _my Jack's_ voice. I feel my eyes go wide and a big rip go through my heart. I quickly spin around, and what I see makes my eyes sting with tears glossing in them.

I see Jack gazing up lovingly at the pretty girl in his lap.

I gasp quietly. _Jack? He's cheating on me?_

He must have heard my gasp, because he quickly whips his head around to face me and his eyes go wide. I have tears brimming my eyes.

"Jack?" I say quietly.

"Shit. Um, Tris," He says. "It's not what it looks like?"

Tears are gathering in my eyes and anger runs through my body, making my fists clench and unclench.

"How...why? You're cheating on me?"

"Uh." He says, scratching the back of his neck. I shake my head at him.

"You jerk!" I say angrily. "You _cheated_ on me? I thought you loved me?!" I yell at him.

"Well I did love you but you're too short and pale. You have no curves at _all_! You're just plain ugly and worthless! And whenever we would kiss, I would always try to take the next step further, but _you!_ You were always to afraid! Afraid of sex! You would never have sex with me and always pushed me away! Now I don't even know why I dated you in the first place." He yells back at me.

By the end of his little rant, I have tears streaming down my cheeks and my face is probably red.? "W-what?" I croak out "How long?" My voice wavering as I struggle to make it sound stronger.

"Since the day after last Christmas. The day when you pushed me away from you and yelled 'I am not having sex with you until I'm ready.' I couldn't take it anymore so I went out and found another girl. One that would give me what I need." He says angrily.

"You _asshole_!" I hiss at him through clenched teeth. "I cannot believe you! The day before, on Christmas, was the day when we first said _I love you_ to each other! Those words are supposed to mean something to people! Did it mean _nothing_ to you? You basically just gave away my heart the next day! And you had the _nerve_ to still show up to my house and _pretend_ to love me everyday!" I scream at him.

"Oh shut _up_!" He says.

"You know what? I can do _much_ better than you! I don't need a freaking low-life like you!"  
I take the lid off my cup and walk up to him.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your shitty life! You mother fucking bastard!" I spill all of my hot chocolate on his head and run back to my house, tears tearing down my face. And an aching in my heart spreading like a wildfire throughout my body.

I run and run. When I get to my house, I throw open the door and stomp up the stairs to my room and slam the door closed. I look over at all the pictures of Jack and I on my bulletin board that had been taken of us over the course of our three happy years together. Not anymore.

I walk up to them and tear them all down. I grab my scissors from my drawer and shred them to pieces and throw them all away. I look back up at the last picture I forgot. It's a picture of us in Chelan County, Washington. The day we climbed the mountains in Enchantment Peaks, one of the highest points in all of Washington. Christmas Day. The day we carved out names into the mountain. The day he first told me, that he loved me. But that was all a lie. A big, fat dumbass lie.

I tear the picture in half, directly down the middle. Throwing the shreds of the picture in the trash, I just now realize the tears pouring down my face. I sit on my bed and start to sob uncontrollably.

 _I should've known it was too good to be true. No one would ever like me. I'm pale, ugly, small, and have barley any curves. No wonder why he cheated on me._ And those thoughts make me sob even more.

After about a half hour of sobbing, I stand up and walk outside to my balcony, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Ignoring the beeping of notifications on my phone. Walking over to the porch swing I have, I pick up my guitar and start to strum a tune.

After about forty five minutes, I have a nice song to strum out to, but I just need lyrics. I get up and grab my songbook. I start to think of everything that happened between Jake and I. Last Christmas, we first said 'I love you' to each other, and I gave him my heart. But the next day, he gave it away, cheating on me. I take an hour just to think of some words to go along with the song. When I finish, I look over the lyrics, and start to play my acoustic guitar.

 _I hate that I remember_  
 _I wish I could forget_  
 _What you did last December_  
 _You left my heart a mess_

 _Boy you blew it_  
 _How could you do it, do it_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Thought we belonged together_  
 _At least that's what you said_  
 _I should have known better_  
 _You broke my heart again_

 _Boy you blew it_  
 _How could you do it, do it_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_

 _Ooh yeah_  
 _How could you leave Christmas morning_  
 _You broke my heart with no warning_

 _Boy you blew it_  
 _How could you do it, do it_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _Oh baby_

 _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _This is our_

 _Last (last) Last (last) Christmas_  
 _You broke my heart_  
 _Last (last) Last (last) Christmas_  
 _You broke my heart_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _I hate that I remember_  
 _I wish I could forget_  
 _What you did last December_  
 _You left my heart a mess_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears_  
 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _I hate that I remember_  
 _I wish I could forget_  
 _What you did last December_  
 _You left my heart a mess_

 _This year_  
 _To save me from tears..._

Only after I finish, do I realize that tears are pouring down my face. I start to get hungry so, I stand up and go downstairs towards the kitchen. I open up the refrigerator and take out slices of cold pizza and look in the cabinet for a plate. Bad thing is, I'm to short to reach, so I jump on top of the counter and grab one, hop down and walk back to my room.

When I'm finished eating, I go into my bathroom, wash my hands to get rid of the pizza grease. As I walk back into my room, I hear my phone go off with a notification. Again.

I sit on my bed and take out my phone.

 _Christina:(25) notifications_

 _Four:(23) notifications_

 _Uriah:(20) notifications_

 _Shauna:(15) notifications_

 _Zeke:(15) notifications_

 _Marlene:(10) notifications_

 _Will:(8) notifications_

 _Lynn:(5) notifications_

I sigh and throw my phone onto my pillow. Then I start to think about everything that happened with Jack again.

My heart feels like it dropped to the bottom of my chest, shattered into pieces and was lit on fire.

 _Why would he do this to me? How could he? I thought he loved me, but obviously he doesn't. I should've seen this coming. He started missing dates, leaving all the time, being distant, and acting strange sometimes. It all makes sense now._

* * *

 **I'm drinking a smoothie from Smoothie King right now. My life's going great. Not really. Oh well. -_(''/)_-**

 **/Last Christmas- Ariana Grande\**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_Family isn't always about_**  
 ** _the people in your life_**  
 ** _who are blood relations._**  
 ** _It's about the people in your life_**  
 ** _who want you_**  
 ** _to be in theirs_**

* * *

 **Tris**

 _Why would he do this to me? How could he? I thought he loved me, but obviously he doesn't. I should've seen this coming. He started missing dates, leaving all the time, being distant, and acting strange sometimes. It all makes sense now..._

I start sobbing. Tears streaming down my face. _How could I be so gullible and naive? I can't believe actually fell for him. No one would ever like me and I was so stupid to think that._

I bite my lip to keep in my sobs when I hear my mom calling for me, but it's no use. She still heard. "Beatrice?" I hear her running up the stairs and come into my room.

I lay down with my back facing the doorway. "Beatrice, are you okay sweetie?" She sits down on the bed next to me and places her hand on my cheek so I can look at her.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong? What happened?" She says in a soft voice and I look up at her and shake my head. I feel a few tears start to fall again.

She looks around my room and spots the pictures in the trash can. Then she looks back over to me and glances at the trash can. I shake my head again. She stands up and walks over to it and picks up the pictures.

She glances over at me and puts it back in the trash can. She comes to me again, but this time lays down beside me and wraps her arms around me. "It has something to do with...Jack? Doesn't it?" She quietly asks.

My body starts to rack with sobs and she pulls me into her chest and strokes my hair. "Would you like to talk about it?" She hesitantly asks and I think about it.

"Yes," I say, barely above a whisper but she still heard it.

She waits for me to explain what happened and continues to hug me. "J-Jack, he..." I say shakily.

"He ch," My voice cracks. "he cheated on me," My mom hugs me tight and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay my baby girl," She softly says. "If it's okay, can I ask, how did you find out?"

I nod my head. "I was walking through the park after I left. As I was walking, I saw a couple kissing..." She strokes my hair soothingly, waiting for me to continue. "I didn't give it much thought. But, then I heard his voice and he called the girl on his lap 'baby'" My voice wavered. "I didn't want it to be true. So I slowly turned around and...there he was." I trail off, my voice cracks again.

My mom hugs me tight and kisses my forehead again. "That bastard." she mumbles under her breath angrily.

She tilts my head up to look in her eyes. "It's his loss. You're a beautiful and strong young women Bea and he didn't realize that. He didn't deserve you. And he was very wrong for what he did to you."

"Thanks mom." I say.

She smiles and I give a small smile back. "It's what moms are for. I love you." She says softly.

"I love you too."

The sound of the doorbell rings throughout the house. "Have you talked to your friends?"

I shake my head. "Not since before I left earlier, they've texted me a billion times though." I say and she chuckles a little.

"I wouldn't doubt it if that's them." She says and stands up to go answer the door.

I sigh and get up to close my bedroom door. I lay back down in my bed again. My back facing the door like how it was earlier. Except this time I pull the covers up and over me.

I start to hear muffled voices from downstairs that sounds a lot like the gang. They stay downstairs for a while, mom is probably explaining to them what happened. Then the sound of footsteps going up the stairs becomes clear and I pull the covers over my head.

 _Great, now I'm going to have to explain again._ Note the sarcasm.

A knock at my bedroom door brings me out of my thoughts. "Tris?" I hear someone say.

I ignore them and bury my head in the pillows. When I don't answer, I hear the door open and footsteps around my bed.

"Tris." I hear Christina say.

"We just want to know what happened," Marlene says.

I stay silent and nobody says anything for a minute. My bed dips a bit, and I feel someone lay beside me along with the sound of someone sitting in my rolling desk chair.

"Please Tris." Shauna says.

I hear someone kneel down beside me on the ground.

"We're all worried about you." Four says.

"Your mom told us that something happened and that you've been up here for a few hours." Will says.

I sigh and pull the covers down from my head, not even bothering to hide my tear stricken cheeks. When I look up, I'm immediately met with charming deep, ocean blue eyes.

Four is looking straight into my eyes. "Please." He says.

I shake my head a little and face away from him. Only to now be looking at Chris. She turns her head to look at me when she feels me move. "Hey," She says and I sigh.

"How are you?" She asks and I almost want to laugh at the awkwardness.

"Brokenhearted." I say barely above a whisper for only her to hear, then chuckle.

"What happened?" She asked concerned .

She sits up and pulls me up with her and I know for sure that everyone can see my dried up tears. "I-park," I broke down into sobs again and rested my head on Chris's shoulder.

"Hey guys?" I hear Shauna say and I look up at her.

She is bent down be my trash can and is looking in it. Everyone directs their attention to her and I look down with tears blurring my vision.

"I think that I may know what happened. Possibly." She says hesitantly.

Everyone looks at her expectantly. She digs the torn pictures up out of the trash can and stands. She looks at all of us and her eyes linger on me last. She walks over to me and I close my eyes briefly.

"Tris?"

I open my eyes and look at her to see that she is sitting in front of me on my bed. "I'm going to put the pictures back together. Okay? To see what it is." I stiffly nod.

I watch her put the torn up bits of each picture together. When she's down she looks at me again with sympathetic eyes, which I don't like. I hate pity, but I just let it slide this time.

"You and...Jack?" She asks and I look down.

It feels like my heart drops again even deeper every time I hear it being brought up. I don't take notice of the tears streaming down again until Four puts his hand on my cheek and directs my attention toward him. He's still kneeling next to my bed.

"Tris," He says softly and wipes away my tears. "I know you may not like to hear me ask, but did you and Jack break up?" I bite my lip and the tears start to pour again. And that's the only thing needed to answer his question.

He pulls me into him and wraps his strong, warm arms around me. I feel electrifying sparks run through me at his touch. I put my head in the crook of his neck with my tears coming down more and more, getting his shirt wet. He strokes my hair softly and slowly rocks me side to side. I breath in his scent. He smells like sweat, metal, and mint.

I sigh. His scent immediately calmed me. I feel safe and strong, with his arms wrapped around me. Like nothing can hurt me or break us apart. This feeling-it's amazing. I love it.

Then I feel another pair of arms wrap around us. I look up to see Christina and she smiles at me, which I return.

"Aww! Group hug!" I hear Uriah say and I chuckle a little.

One by one, I feel the arms of the rest of the gang surround me. We're all know a big pile of arms and limbs, all wrapped around each other.

I smile. I feel so loved and wanted, like I'm whole. These guys are like-no-they _are_ my family.

"I love you guys so much." I say.

"We love you too Trissy." I hear Chris say.

I pull back a little from Four and everyone else's embrace. When I look up, I see that I'm face to face with him. Practically sharing the same breath as him. There is little space between us. Six inches, at most. If I had to guess.

He is staring right back at me and smiles a little. I swear my heart was so close to melting. I wonder why.

I give him a small smile back. He looks down, pressing his lips together and pulls me in for another hug, tighter than the one before. Sparks still rushing through my body again, making me feel like I'm on fire. In a good way, and I like it.

"Thank you guys so much. For being here for me, I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say and all the girls aww, except for Lynn.

We all pull back and Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all have tears streaming down their cheeks. The guys are all smiling at me.

"We would do anything for you Tris." Zeke says.

"We will _always_ be there for you." Four says, smiling at me.

"We're all family. Blood relatives or not." Chris says.

"Yeah, we all care and look out for each other." Shauna says.

I smile a genuine smile. _I'm so lucky to have these guys. I love them all, and they love me. Chris is right, we are all family._

I didn't notice that mom was standing in the doorway until she said, "You're all so sweet."

We turn our heads to look at her. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest. A camera dangles off its strap hanging from her hand, and she is leaning against the door frame with a big smile on her face.

"I came up to check on you all and when I walked in, you were all surrounding Tris in a big group hug. I had taken a picture and I just recorded everything after that." She says while smirking.

I smile at my mom, almost blushing a little. Without a doubt, I knew she saw the little exchange of smiles Four and I gave to each other. She then walks out and leaves.

"Tris, can you, uh...tell us what happened?" Will hesitantly asks and I sigh, knowing I can't escape the explanation.

I look down, _I seem to be doing that a lot today._ I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I left earlier to meet up with Chris. After a while I started walking through the park." I start to explain, my voice thick with emotion and Chris rubs soothing circles in my back.

"I passed up a couple making out. The girl was on his lap, I didn't think much of it and just brushed it off. I started to walk away, until I heard a voice. It said 'Baby, I love you so much' and I knew it was Jack. I could obviously tell it was him. He cheated on me." My voice cracks a lot at the ending.

"But he also said that I was ugly and worthless, that I was too pale and short, that I didn't have a body to satisfy him..." My voice wavers.

"And that he doesn't even know why he dated me to begin with." My voice cracks again.

The girls give a silent gasp, except for Lynn. I look up to see all of the boys with looks of total anger on their faces and their jaw's set. They all look like they're ready to fight someone. But Four, he looks like is ready to commit a murder. He's clenching his fists, his jaw set, and his face red with anger.

The girls are all just as angry but Chris looks like she is ready to kill, just like how Four looks. She comes up to me and hugs me. "That asshole, bastard, mother fucking, son of a bitch!" She hisses through clenched teeth.

When she lets go of me, Uriah runs up and hugs me in huge bear hug. "How dare he hurt my Trissy-poo? My partner in crime! My sister from another mister...and mother! M-" He starts and I cut him off.

"Okay, okay Uriah! I get it!" I chuckle a little.

He smiles, then his phone rings and he lets go of me to answer it. "Hey mom! Yeah...no I didn't...what is it? Do we have to...but-ugh...fine." He says, talking to who I presume is his mom, Hana. He hangs up and turns to Zeke.

"Hey bro, mom needs us."

"Okay," Zeke says while picking up his jacket. "Let's go."

"I gotta go too Tris. Uriah and Zeke are my ride." Marlene says and she hugs me. "Everything that asshole said about you, isn't true. Remember that." She says into my ear.

"Thanks Mar." I say and she nods.

Before they walk out of the room, Zeke quickly turns around and hugs me. "He wasn't worth you're time." He says to me and I nod.

They walk out of the door and leave. The rest of us decide to watch some movies. Will has to go help his sister move her things in her dorm room at college. So he leaves. Then Shauna and Lynn leave, saying that it's getting late.

Now it's just Christina, Four and me. We're in the living room just talking when mom walks in.

"Hey dinner's on the table when you're all ready to eat." She says and we all nod.

We talk for a few more minutes then get up to go eat mom's spaghetti, which is my favorite! After we finish eating, I ask Chris and Four if they just want to sleep over since it's getting late.

"Sure, let me just double check with my parents." Chris says and she grabs her phone, then walks out of the room.

I smile at Four. "Alright, I will. My dad wouldn't care." He says, rolling his eyes playfully.

About five minutes later, Chris comes back into the kitchen. "My parents said it was fine, I just have to leave to get my clothes." She says.

"Okay." I say and she hugs me.

"Don't let what that jerk said get to you Tris," She says and pulling back from the hug. "you are amazing."

Four stand up after Chris leaves. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Since I live in the ski lodge, I shouldn't be too long." He says and then he leaves too.

I'm so lucky to have my friends here for me. We are truly like a family. And I know, I can _feel_ , that we will always be like this. A family.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_People will come and go_**  
 ** _out of your life frequently._**  
 ** _But the ones who_**  
 ** _are always there for you_**  
 ** _in your time of need,_**  
 ** _stay forever_**

* * *

 **Tris**

 _She doesn't love you_  
 _like I do_  
 _She doesn't have_  
 _my name_  
 _However she tries_  
 _to act like it_  
 _She'll never be the same_

 _But she's new_  
 _and she's beautiful_  
 _You've never been in a fight_  
 _Yeah it's awfully perfect now_  
 _But you just know deep inside_

 _She's not me_  
 _She's not me_  
 _She's not me_  
 _Baby_  
 _She's not me_

 _Does she make you feel wanted like I did_  
 _Make you feel like you're the one thing_  
 _that matters_  
 _You let her head rest on your chest_  
 _But when you close your eyes_

 _You'll be seeing my face again_  
 _I'll be crossing your mind_  
 _You'll be dreaming on places we went_  
 _And then you'll wake up to find_

 _That she's not me_  
 _She's not me_  
 _She's not me_  
 _Remember_

 _That she's not me_  
 _Mmhm yeah_  
 _She's not me_  
 _She's not me_

 _Said I wonder now_  
 _Yeah I wonder how you've been_  
 _Are you happy?_

 _Is she still the one?_  
 _Are U having fun?_  
 _Is it for real?_  
 _Baby..._

 _Cause I'll be waiting here_  
 _Another week, or month or year_  
 _If you're lonely_

 _God I wish I knew everything_  
 _About the two of you_  
 _Won't you tell me_

 _Does she have any humor?_  
 _Does she laugh at your jokes?_  
 _Can she look past the rumors?_  
 _Does she know how it goes?_

 _Or is it none of my business?_

 _Do you go to the movies?_  
 _Do you make out in the park?_  
 _Do you stay up for hours?_  
 _And just talk and talk?_

 _Or is it none of my business?_

 _Does she know bout the bracelets?_  
 _There were two of a kind_  
 _Did you save did you save it?_  
 _Like I did mine_

 _Or is it none of my business?_

 _Would it make any difference_  
 _If I got you alone?_  
 _If I called would you listen?_  
 _Would you hang up the phone?_

 _Or is it none of my business?_

 _None of my business_  
 _Is it none of my business?_  
 _None of my business_  
 _Is it none of my business?_

 _She's not me - and she'll never be, never be, never be_  
 _She's not me - and she'll never be, never be, never be_  
 _She's not me - and she'll never be, never be, never be_  
 _She's not me - and she'll never be, never be, never be_

I sigh as I finish with the last chord of my new song, _She's Not Me_. I look down at the bracelet Jack got me when he first told me he loved me. _Not anymore._ Putting my guitar down, I look out at the sheets of ice and snow from the beautiful, surreal view my balcony gives me.

I stand up from the white wooden porch swing I was currently sitting on and walk to my bookshelf. I put away my songbook and place my guitar back on its stand. And I walk back inside and put the bracelet that that _he_ gave me; the one I never took off, on top of my dresser.

I walk back outside on the balcony, place my arms on it and lean against it. Just looking up and enjoying the view of people skiing, snowboarding, and playing in the snow.

All of a sudden, a snow ball comes flying at me. Full speed and out of nowhere. I turn to the side as fast as I can to dodge it, but it didn't work. The snowball ends up hitting me in the back of the head. Gritting my teeth, I turn back around.

When I look down, I see Four trying to get my attention. He has his arms over his head, waving them from side to side. They cross over each other directly above his head.

Once he notices that he has my attention, he smiles and grabs his phone from out of his pocket. He looks back up at me and points to his phone. I nod my head, getting the message that he wants to talk to me.

I walk back into my room, snatch my phone up from off the bed, and walk back outside. Once again taking in the scenery around me, I stand in front of the wooden railings of the balcony again and look down at him with my phone in my hand. He nods and starts to type or dial something on his phone.

My phone starts to go off playing _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. That's his favorite song so I set it as his ringtone. I press _answer_ on the screen and look back down at him, raising one eyebrow at him in question. _Why didn't he just come knock on the door or something?_

"Hey," Four says once I answer.

I give him a look as if to say ' _really?'_ and he just shrugs. I sigh.

"What's up?" I say.

"You,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"You're above me from where I'm standing." Four says and waves his hand a little.

I chuckle. "You don't say?" I say sarcastically.

He coughs a bit from the other side of the phone. "Yeah, anyways I called you to ask you about...something Christina told me about..."

"Oh and that would be?" I lean against the railing and take a glance at him with a smirk on my face.

He laughs nervously. "So um...she told me...that there was going to be a...winter dance at school this upcoming Saturday."

I chuckle a little. "Yes, that's true. And what does that have to with me?"

"I know that you and Jack just...you know and all that ,but I was wondering if you wanted to..." I smile a little at his nervousness. "Go the dance with me? Just as friends though since you just got out of a relationship and all."

"Um," I start to ponder my options. _I don't really want to go to the dance but knowing Chris, she'll force me. And I think it would be fun to go with Four. He's sweet, funny, and very handsome. I just hope it won't be awkward. He did say 'as friends'._

"I would love to Four." I say with a small smile.

I hear him sigh what seems like a breath of relief. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday. I've already taken a tour of the school so I know where everything is and how to get there."

"Perfect."

* * *

 ** _2 days before the dance_**

* * *

Its Thursday now and I still don't have a dress. Christina has been dragging me to stores all week ever since Sunday when Four asked me to the dance. Christina has been freaking out about finding the right dress. Even my mom has even begun to freak out too. I keep telling them it will be okay and that I'll find a dress but they just say how I'm not girly enough to understand.

Today Christina decide that she was going to take me to the mall. Again. But this time to a different mall that's an hour away from Chicago. Ugh.

"Beatrice Addison Prior!" I heard someone yell from the doorway of my balcony.

"Christina Adele Montgomery!" I yelled back.

Footsteps approached me then I felt a swinging motion on my left beside me. I looked over to see that Christina has sat beside me on the porch swing.

"What do you think your doing?" She asks.

"I'm sitting obviously," I say.

She rolls her eyes. "I know that dumb-dumb"

"Give me gum-gum," I laugh at my own weirdness and she does too.

"Night at the Museum is the best." I say.

"Yeah, it is." She says.

I smirk to myself. It's so easy to change the subject on her or get her distracted. She must've seen the smirk on my face because she quickly jumped up.

"Alright Prior. I see what you did there, changing the subject on my like that. You are not getting out of going shopping today!" She says. I groan and slump my shoulders a bit.

"Fine," I huff and she smiles triumphantly.

I stand up from the swing and walk back inside my bedroom to get ready. Once I finish, eight minutes later, we leave to go to the mall.

* * *

We've been walking around the mall for about an hour now and my feet are killing me. I've been walking around, going into different stores and trying on different dresses. We're just passing up a store when Christina gasps loudly. I turn around, giving her a confused look.

"What?" I ask.

"We _have_ to go in that store!" She pleads and I roll my eyes.

I start to walk towards one of the chairs that are in front of the store to wait for her, but she grabs my arm and drags me into the store with her. We start to look around and I see that this certain store sells a lot of dresses. Formal dresses, like one that I need to get for the winter dance.

I start to walk around looking through racks and racks of dresses when I see an beautiful dress. It's all red, is strapless with one sleeveless side and has some gems bedazzled on the top part.

"Oh my god. That dress is beautiful! Go try it on Tris!" I hear Chris say from behind me.

I go to one of the dressing rooms while she waist for me. I undress, pull the dress up on me and zip it up. When I walk out, Chris squeals.

"You think this is the one?" I ask.

"Girl! That dress looks amazing on you! It complements your body perfectly. You look gorgeous and Four is going to flip when he sees you." She says matter-of-factly.

I smile. "Thanks Chris," I walk back into the dressing room and change back into my regular clothes. When I walk out, I see that Chris is already at the register waiting for me. I pay and then we head to the food court.

I order a grilled cheese sandwich and Chris gets a salad. She says she's trying to watch her figure, I just scoffed at her while rolling my eyes. When we're done eating, we leave and drive back home.

Two hours later, full of Christina singing to Taylor Swift, Fifth Harmony, and Justin Timberlake, we arrive back at my house. I thank her then we part ways.

* * *

It's finally Saturday. The night of the school dance. I'm so nervous, I'm practically sweating buckets. I hope Four likes the dress I picked out, even though we are only going as friends. I already took a shower and blow dried my hair and Christina is supposed to be coming over in a few minutes so we can get ready together. Then Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are supposed to be meeting us at the dance.

All of a sudden I'm hit with a purse. "Hey!" I yell and clutch my arm in my hand. I look up to see that Chris is the one who hit me. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugs. "Because you weren't listening to me. I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes now." She explains.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

She sits down on my bed while I stay in my desk chair. I watch her as she takes all of her weapons out of a makeup/hair bag.

"What is that?" I point to a metal looking, round, short item.

She sighs while rolling her eyes. "It's called a curling iron Tris." She says.

I take a good look at it. "Is that going to kill me or something." I say with a serious expression.

"No Tris, it's not going to kill you," She pauses for a second and stands up, walking towards me. "Unless I purposefully burn you to death."

"Don't hurt me!" I say in a five year old voice.

She laughs and tells me to turn around so she can do my hair. When the object makes contact with my hair, I smell it burning. After a good 45 minutes, she _finally_ finished my hair. My back feels very stiff and all I want to do right now is lay down because I had to sit up straight the whole time. Chris won't let me see how she did my hair and I'm starting to regret asking for her to help.

Chris grabs what looks to be her makeup bag. She opens it and pulls out what I'm guessing is makeup. I don't know what you call any of this stuff. The only things I know of are mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. The other ones, I have not a clue what they are called. All I know is that they are all torture devices. Same thing with the hair curler or whatever it's called.

After an hour and a half of being miserable and _completely_ still, she finishes. Once she turns my chair around, I don't even recognize myself in the mirror.

I see a beautiful girl with amazing long golden hair in a simple hairstyle, with long black lashes, flawless skin, and pink lips. I smile and hug Chris. "Thanks."

She hugs back. "You're welcome Tris," She pulls back. "Now go get your ass into that gorgeous dress."

I chuckle and walk into my bathroom to put my dress on. When I walk out, Chris squeals. I roll my eyes and put on my black converse.

Chris gasps loudly and I turn to look at her. She has a hand over her heart and is clutching her silver death traps called heels in her other hand. "What are you wearing?" She yells dramatically as if I'm commuting a crime.

"Um...Converse?" I shrug.

"You sure to the hell are _not_!" She yells.

I roll my eyes. "Relax Chris. My dress is going to be covering it up anyway."

"You better wear this fu-" She grits out through her teeth before she is cut off by my mom.

"Tris, Christina! Four and Will have been here for the past ten minutes now! I'd advise you to come downstairs now before these boys leave!" I hear her say and I chuckle.

Chris quickly puts on her shoes and darts down the hall to the staircase. I finish tying my shoelaces and follow behind her. She slowly starts to walk down the stairs.

"Christina," I say.

She snaps her head towards me. "What?" She asks.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask..

"What does it look like I'm doing Prior? I'm strutting my ass down these damn stairs." She says sassily.

I hear my mother and the guys chuckle. I just roll my eyes at Chris's reply.

I start to walk towards the stairs when she says, "Tris! Stop what you're doing and let me go down first. Then you make your entrance." She says and I groan. Once again I hear chuckling.

When she finally gets to the bottom of the stairs, I start to walk to towards the staircase. Then I walk down them like a normal person.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Chris demands.

I stop, look at her and raise an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing Chris? I'm walking." I state.

She shakes her head. "You have no girly side at all."

"Thanks for the compliment." I smile.

She starts to grumble incoherent words and I chuckle while walking down the stairs again.

When I reach the bottom I see Mom, Four, and Will with his arm around Chris.

Four walks up to me with wide eyes. "Y-you look amazing Tris. Absolutely s-beautiful." Four says in awe. Stuttering over his wording a little.

I blush. "Thanks, you look very handsome." He's wearing a black tux with a white button up and a red tie to match my dress. Which is most likely Christina's doing.

Mom smiles at me and hugs me. "Have a good time my Bumble-Bea and be safe. Alright?" She says.

I smile. "Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I blush a little because Four and Will are watching our exchange. Chris chuckles because she's used to this by now and probably finds it very amusing. Mom treats her like she's her own too. Same way with her mom and me.

She pulls away and walks to Chris. "Now Chris, sweetie." She takes Chris's hands into hers. "Be safe and careful. Also, please don't get drunk."

Chris rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes Natalie." She says. Mom smiles at her and kisses her forehead as well while I chuckle. Chris scowls at me.

"Okay guys, now I need pictures! Lets go to living room, in front of the big window." Mom says and we all walk to the living room.

The sun is just setting so it's the perfect scenery right now. Mom takes a few pictures. Some of me and Four with his arms around my waist, even though we're only going as friends my mom still had us pose like that. She also took some of Chris and Will, Chris and I, Four and I, then a couple of us as a group.

"Okay. mom, we have to go or else we'll be late." I tell her.

"Okay, okay." She says.

I grab my phone from off the couch. Chris walk up to me and locks her left arm through my right one. "Now, we're off to see the wizard!" She yelled happily.

I laugh. "The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" I yelled back happily as well. Then we skipped to the door while Mom, Four, and Will just laughed at us.

Mom tells us to drive safely and have fun once we get outside. Four and I get into Will's car with humans Chris because Four's truck is still at school.

The drive there was filled with laughter, loud singing, and Christina ranting about how no one has the dress as her or else it would be, and I quote, 'Totally embarrassing and horrible af.'

We finally arrive at the dance just on time. Four opens the door and holds his hand out for me to take, like a gentleman. Not even Jack did that for me and he I were dating for two years.

I take his hand, fighting off the tinted red color on my cheeks. Chris and Will go in first, then Four and I go in. She said something about 'making an entrance' and I just rolled my eyes. Not everything in life is perfect. Everyone strives for perfection when in reality, it doesn't exist. Life isn't a Disney fairytale with a happy ending.

When we walk in, I'm immediately hit with the strong smell of sweaty bodies and the coldness of the gym. It's colder outside but we weren't out there for that long.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Four while looking around for the gang.

Four starts to look around, then he points to a table at the back of the gym. "Look they're over there."

I nod my head. "Let's go."

We walk to the table and when we get there, everyone's heads turn towards us.

"Oh my god. Tris. You look gorgeous!" Marlene says.

"You look hot," Zeke says then he quickly composes himself. "I-I mean not as much as Shauna though."

I chuckle. "It's cool Zeke, don't sweat it." He nods his head.

Four and I take a seat, him in between Zeke and I, and me between him and Chris.

One by one everyone soon gets up and leaves to go dance, even Lynn. Some guy named Luke wanted to dance with her.

For about an hour and half, Four and I just talk to each other about random things. Then after a while of talking he gets up and stand in front of me. I given him a quizzical look.

"Tris, would you like to dance with me?" He asks .

I chuckle and shake my head a little. "I'm sorry Four, but I don't dance." I say.

"C'mon it'll be fun. I'll show you how." Just then, a slow song comes on and he takes my hand and pulls me to the middle of the gym where everyone else is slow dancing.

I sigh. "Four, I can't dance." I tell him and pull my arms to my side.

"Alright. One dance, then. Give me at least one dance and if you don't like it," He shrugs. "We can go sit back down."

"Okay, fine." I give in.

He smiles at me and take my hands, putting them around his neck. Then he puts his hands on my waist and slightly sways us side to side. "This is how you slow dance." He says.

I roll my eyes playfully. "It seems too romantic for a friendly gesture." I raise my eyebrows at him.

He chuckles and I see his lip twitch, turning down into a frown, the he quickly conceals it. "It can be a friendly gesture as well."

"Whatever you say," I say jokingly.

It's his turn to rolls his eyes playfully at me. We them dance to the song until it ends. Then an upbeat song comes on and he detaches his hands from my waist and start to dance oddly while I laugh at him.

We dance for about an hour or so then sit back down at the table. He gets up to get me some punch after a while and Chris come up to talk to me. She starts to tease me about how she saw us together and how cute we looked. Typical Christina. I just dismissed everything she said and rolled my eyes at her. She finally levels when Four comes back then him and I start to talk again.

* * *

After hours of hanging out with my friends a couple of dances, Four and I start to head out to his truck. He owns a black 2014 Ford F-150 FX4 6.2L V8 SuperCrew Cab. On the inside it has a lot of space and it looks amazing. The seats are black leather and the paint job is excellent. This must've cost quite a bit of money.

While I'm gazing at it, I hear him chuckle beside me. I turn my head and look up at him. "What's so funny?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

He shakes his head. "You. You look awestruck, you keep gazing at it. But I don't blame you." He smirks cockily.

I roll my eyes playfully. "Yeah because it's amazing. This truck must've cost you a fortune. I mean, come on. A regular Ford F-150 FX4 with a 6.2L V8 SuperCab engine is expensive enough. But with a 6.2L V8 SuperCrew Cab engine." I scoffed a little and cross my arms. "That beauty, must've cost at least 45 thousand." I state matter-of-factly.

Four just looks at me with an awestruck and shocked expression. I chuckle a little. "Now look who's awestruck one," I say.

He opens and closes his mouth a few time then composes himself. "H-How did you know that?" He says in disbelief.

I shrug. "I'm not some girly girl wannabe." I smirk. "Trust me. I know my cars." I walk to the passenger side of the truck. "C'mon lets go."

He dashed to where I'm standing and opens the door for me before I could. I stand there shocked for a second. Jack never even did this for me.

He raises his eyebrows. "He never opened the car door for you?" He asks.

I wince. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I ask and nods his head while chuckling a little.

I smile and get in. "Thank you,"

He smiles back. "No problem at all."

I giggle a little and he gets in on the drivers side. Then we start our trip to my house so he can drop me off.

Once we pull up to my driveway I turn to him. "Thank you Four, for taking me tonight." I smile again, I seem to be doing that a lot tonight. "I had a lot of fun. I appreciate it."

He grins from ear to ear. "It was my pleasure Tris." He says lightly while looking directly into my eyes.

Then, he does something that surprises me.

He kisses my cheek softly and I blush slightly. My heart pounds in my chest, a hundred miles a minute. He leans back after a minute and smirks at me. I just blush a little more and he chuckles.

"I'll see you later Four." I say.

He nods. "I'll see you soon Tris."

I smile again and get out of his truck and walk to my door. He doesn't leave until I'm inside my house.

I trudge up the stairs and towards my bedroom. Tonight was amazing, I had a lot more fun than I guessed I would. I thought I would've been still sulking over Jack or something but my friends made it a time I will never forget. After I get dressed in my pj's I lay down in my bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Four**

She blushed.

She blushed when I kissed her cheek.

That _must_ have counted for something!

Any kinds of feelings. Even the slightest bit of feelings to be more than friends works for me.

* * *

 **When Beating Heart is the first song that plays when you hit shuffle.**

 **/She's not me- Zara Larrson\**

 **P. S—I wrote this when I didn't know as much as know as much as I do know about cars and trucks so the FX4 6.2L V8 is the engine. Obviously, you can't see the engine unless you get under the hood. Lol. So I just wanted to clear that up.**

 ** _~theocepss_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Family_**  
 ** _is about the people_**  
 ** _in your life who_**  
 ** _accept you for who you are,_**  
 ** _support you in the things_**  
 ** _you choose to do_**  
 ** _and no matter what,_**  
 ** _are there for you._**  
 ** _Its the people in your life_**  
 ** _who love you,_**  
 ** _respect you_**  
 ** _and who you can_**  
 ** _depend on_**

* * *

 **Tris**

The next morning, before I'm even fully awake, Christina calls me. I groan and slap my hand on top of my phone and press answer, pulling it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

 _"Tris!"_ I hear Chris yell.

"What?" I snap.

 _"Jeez. Someone's cranky," She says._

I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. "Well I'm sorry Christina, but not everyone is a morning person that wakes up at 6:30am everyday." I say sarcastically.

 _"Shut it Prior. Okay, so how was last night?"_

I sit up a little. "It was fun, I had a good time. You and Will sure danced a lot, you guys barely sat down."

 _"Yeah, I know. But I'm starting to regret dancing so much last night, my legs are killing me and I'm really sore."_

"Well that's what happens when you dance to much. Especially in those deadly devices you were wearing."

 _"You mean heels?"_

"Ya, those."

I hear her sigh. _"You have the personality of a guy sometimes. I swear it."_

I gasp. "I am so offended Chris. That comment really got to me." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

 _"Sure it did,"_ She says sarcastically. _"Oh! I just remembered something! Tris, do you need to go Christmas shopping still? I need to get everyone gifts."_ She says.

"Yeah, I still need to go. We'll just have to shop for each other's gift separately, when we're not together."

 _"Exactly,"_

"Okay, when?" I stand up, holding my phone to my ear and walk towards my closet to get my clothes to for the day.

 _"Um, in about an hour I'll come pick you up."_

"Alright, sounds good." I pick out a black long sleeved top, a dark green long open-knit sweater with sleeves that go down to my elbows and the bottom of it goes past my butt, with dark blue jeans, and dark brown boots.

 _"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye."_

"Yeah, bye." I hang up my phone and put it on my night stand. Hopefully all of this shopping won't take too long.

I slip off my pajamas and change into my clothes for the day. After I'm done, I head downstairs and towards the kitchen. Opening the pantry door, I immediately spot my favorite s'mores pop tarts and take a pack out. I drop it into the toaster and wait exactly one minute for them to cook.

 _Ding_

I hastily take out both pop tarts. Shit, shit, shit! That's fucking _hot_! I quickly retract my hand, dropping the pop tart on the counter, and walk towards the sink to run cool water over the burn.

When I'm finished I grab a plate and a napkin. This time I'll try _not_ to burn myself. I pick up the tasty treat with the napkin in my hand and put both pop tarts on the plate. _Mission accomplished._

I walk into the living room to watch some TV. I sit in the very middle of the couch, the best seat, and turn on the TV. I use the remote to change the station to Netflix, and I click on Underworld. Lynn told me about the movie, figures, because the movie has a bunch of action and gore in it. One time in the middle of watching it, I had to pause and take a break just to compose myself because, the werewolf leader was shot in the head multiple times then he somehow squeezed the bullets out of his head, not using anything but his own forehead to do so. It was horrific and disgusting.

When I finish eating, I get up to throw away my trash. Then the doorbell rings. _Probably Chris._

I walk up to the door and open it to reveal, just as I had thought, Christina. She walks in with two cups of coffee in her hands and a white purse dangling off her shoulder.

"Hey, I brought you some coffee." She says as she steps in. I take the coffee from her and go into the kitchen to put it on the counter. Then I come back out to where Chris is.

When I walk in, I see her taking her jacket off. "You know you didn't have to get that for me Chris, but thanks." I say smiling a bit. "Here let me pay you back." I slip my hand into my back pocket, retrieving my wallet.

Chris smiles a little. "No. I wanted to get you something. I know what kind you liked and I was already coming over here so I figured, why not?" She shrugs.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Tris, it's fine. Really." She shakes her head, still smiling. "I swear you can be such a stiff."

I huff and cross my arms. "I am not."

She puts her jacket on the coat rack. Then looks at me, smirking a little. "Honey, you didn't start cussing until sophomore year, when I finally broke you of your innocence. Which you still have." She says sassily.

I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't we go Christmas shopping now?" She eagerly nods her head. "Let's drink our coffee first." After we drink our coffee we leave and head towards the mall.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Five hours. Five hours of shopping. Five hours of Chris's ranting about not knowing what to get one of our friends. _Five_ _hours_ of walking around. _Five hours_ of looking for presents. _Five fucking hours!_

I'm so tired, I could pass out.

We leave and go back to my house. I bought a gift for everyone.

Mom- _Check_  
Dad- _Check_  
Caleb- _Check_  
Christina- _Check_  
Four- _Check_  
Zeke- _Check_  
Uriah- _Check_  
Shauna- _Check_  
Marlene- _Check_  
Will- _Check_  
Lynn- _Check_

I've gotten everyone a present. Now I just have to wrap them and put it under the tree. When Chris and I walk in, I put my bags down in the living room then go upstairs to look in the closet for wrapping paper. I take it out then go downstairs to grab some tape from the draw and go back into the living room where Chris is waiting patiently.

"I've got the wrapping paper," I say, shaking the long roll on my hand.

She nods. "Good. Now," She says, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started! These presents aren't going to wrap themselves." I chuckle and we get to work wrapping the gifts for our friends and family.

* * *

 **Time Skip**  
 ** _1 week later; Christmas Eve_**

* * *

I quickly dash downstairs while wearing my Christmas pajamas. A red loose off-the-shoulder sleeping shirt, a white tank top the goes underneath it, light blue and white snowflake pajama pants, and reindeer slippers that my grandmother gave me last Christmas.

I run into the kitchen and look into the pantry, grabbing ten of the wallet-sized packets of Swiss Miss hot chocolate. I put them on the counter and open the top cabinet that's above the counter top. Looking up and down I finally spot the mugs I was looking for, but unfortunately they are at the top. Where I can't reach them. So I hop on to the counter and pick out ten on of them, taking two at a time. I shut the cabinet door and when I'm about to take a step back to get off the counter, I slip. Not even noticing that someone in the background is calling out my name.

I inhale a sharp breath and squint my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the floor to hit me. Except, it doesn't come. Instead I feel two arms wrapped around me, cradling my body. When I realize this, I slowly open my eyes. Looking up to the face of my brother, I see he's pressing his lips together to keep from laughing at me.

He's joining in on watching Christmas movies with my friends and I. He's also wearing his Christmas pajamas as well; A white long sleeved T-shirt and green and red checkered pajama pants.

I roll my eyes and jump out of his arms. "Thanks." I say.

He smiles lightly at me. "No problem lil' sis." He ruffles my hair a bit and I playfully scowl at him, and he just laughs at my reaction. "Seriously though, watch were you're stepping next time. And if you can't reach something, call someone to come get it for you instead of climbing on the counter, Beatrice. I don't want you to get hurt." He gives me a concerned look and I roll my eyes at him again.

I head towards the closet at the end of the hall that's behind the stairs, Caleb following behind me. I take out some blankets and hand them to him, then I take out some more and hold them in my arms.

It's finally Christmas Eve and that means, Christmas is tomorrow! And no I don't believe in Santa Clause, that's childish. I'm just really excited because the whole gang is coming over tonight to sleepover. Then tomorrow we're going to spend Christmas all together. Chris's parents are on a business trip, Shauna and Lynn's parents are spending Christmas in New York together, Four said that his dad could care less, and Zeke and Uriah's mom, unfortunately, is sick. Will's parents said he could sleepover but tomorrow he can only stay for a few hours and Marlene's parents said she could sleepover but she has to leave before six o'clock.

Caleb and I walk into the living and place the blankets down on the couch. I walk up to the TV and look in the cabinet that's under it. We're all going to be watching a lot of Christmas movies while drinking hot chocolate. I pick out all of the _Santa Clause_ movies, the ones with Tim Allen in them, and I put them to the side. Then I look for all of the _Home Alone_ movies, they're always hilarious to watch. When I'm finished, I pick up all of the movies, stand up, then place them on the coffee table.

 _Ding Dong_

That must be one of the gang. I walk, more like slide, to the door and open it to reveal Four with a big bag on his back. He lives closer to me so it makes sense that he was the was first to arrive and the bag is probably full of everyone's gifts. I smile and take notice of what he's wearing. A dark forest-green long sleeved pajama shirt that complements his profound muscles, black pajama pants, and brown slippers. He also has a huge dark red jacket around his shoulders and a white scarf around his neck, it's very cold outside tonight.

"Hey," He breathes out.

"Hey," I reply back.

He smiles and I take a step back for him to come in. I shut the door while he walks to the coat rack to hang his jacket and scarf. Once he has those off, he walks to the tree, taking out the present and carefully placing them down.

"You ready to have the most fun time of your life?" I ask, grinning.

He shakes his head, a slight smile still on his lips. "As ready as I can ever be."

I finish getting things ready before everyone else comes. Four helped Caleb and me with setting up. All of the presents are under the tree, blankets are on the couch, hot chocolate is ready and all of the Christmas movies are on the coffee table.

After waiting for about an hour and half, the whole gang is here and we're all ready to start our Christmas Eve. We all have a mug full of hot chocolate in our hands with blankets wrapped around us.

Christina, Lynn, Four, and I are all on sitting on the middle couch, which is the biggest. Lynn is sitting on the end of the left side, then it's Christina, Me, then Four on the end of the right side.

Zeke and Uriah are laying on the ground in front of the TV, Caleb is laying on top of a bean bag that he brought down from his room, Marlene and Shauna are on the love seat, and Will is in the recliner.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

So far we've only finished watching The Santa Clause, and right now we're watching The Santa Clause 2. A funny scene comes on and everyone starts laughing hysterically. Chris sand I lean against each other for balance because we're laughing so hard.

* * *

 **Four**

I see Tris laughing with Christina and I smile a little. _She has a cute laugh._ I turn my attention back to the TV and watch the movie.

Suddenly I feel a small weight on my legs and I look down to see two small feet. I turn my head to the side and see that Tris is laying down with her head in Christina's lap and ,of course, her feet in my lap. I chuckle. "Someone's feeling comfortable." I say

"Well it is my house and your in it," Tris says

I playfully roll my eyes. "But I'm a guest."

She shrugs. "You're also my friend and friends don't get special treatment when they come over unless it's something seriously important." I feel my heart sink a little at the word 'friend'. _Shit! I've just been friend-zoned._

I act like her reply doesn't affect me. So I just turn my head back around and watch the movie.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

One by one, everyone fell asleep while watching Christmas movies. First it was Caleb, then it was Marlene, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, and Zeke. Tris and I are the only two still awake.

 _Home Alone_ : _The Holiday Heist_ is playing right now, when I feel a weight on my shoulder. I look down to see that Tris is asleep, her head resting on my shoulder and I grin like an idiot.

From my spot on the couch I also see that Zeke is sprawled out on the floor. He's faced up, the lower part of his body is on Uriah's back, and he's snoring. I pick up my phone, turn the flash off, and take a picture of him. I also record a ten second video since he's snoring like a truck driver. _He looks ridiculous._

I turn my attention back towards the TV and not long after, I end up falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Time Skip**  
 ** _Christmas morning_**

* * *

When I wake up, I smell the lovely scent of what I assume is pancakes. I jump up and fast-walk towards the kitchen and see Tris at the stove making pancakes, Caleb, Christina, Zeke, and Will are also awake, eating pancakes at the table.

"Nice of you to join us." Zeke uttered.

"Nice to be met with the smell of pancakes." I grin.

Tris hands me a plate and I thank her then walk to the table to eat my breakfast. Soon, the rest of the gang come in and eat breakfast as well. Then everyone gets dressed and ready for the day. I'm wearing a red long sleeved button up, jeans, and brown combat boots. And when I see what Tris was wearing, I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. She is wearing a white long sleeved top, black leggings, a red scarf, and light brown boots. _She looks so beautiful._

The whole day is full of laughs, smiles, cheers, and fun. When five o'clock rolls around.

Everyone gathers in the living room when Mrs. Prior says it's time for gifts. I really hope everyone likes what I got them. Even though I've only known them for about a month, they've all accepted me into their group and treated me like we've known each other forever. For that I'm very grateful.

Christina decides to go first and she starts to hand out everyone's present. We all take turns opening them up so we can all see what we got.

Tris is the first to open her's and when she does, she smiles brightly and chuckles, shaking her head a bit. "I can't believe you actually had this made." She holds up a dark red hoodie with the number six and 'Prior' on the front and on the back, it says 'Trissy' is big bold letters.

Christina smiles at Tris. "I knew you'd like it."

One by one everyone opens their gifts. I got a black leather jacket from Tris, some snowboarding clothes from Mr. and Mrs. Prior, Call of Duty: Ghost from Zeke, a football from Uriah, some T-shirts from Christina, a watch from Will, a basketball from Shauna, money from Lynn, cologne from Caleb, and a blanket with the number four on it from Marlene.

Tris got the dark red hoodie from Christina, a black leather jacket and black leather biker gloves with small spikes on them from Lynn, a free gym membership card from her parents, all of the Harry Potter books from Caleb, some jewelry from Shauna, a new soccer ball from Zeke, a paintball gun from Uriah, Furious 7 and a snowboarding blanket from Marlene, some lotion from Will, and I got her an Imagine Dragons album, Bea Miller's new album, and a golden arrow bracelet with ' _Tris_ ' engraved into it. Which she was very happy about.

I didn't really pay much attention to what everybody else got. Tris's parents eventually got up and left to go do what they had to do. Caleb also left because he wanted to go visit his girlfriend. But when everyone was ultimately done handing out gifts and opening them, Tris spoke up.

"Hey...uh guys?" We all turn our heads to give her our full attention. "I have a surprise for you all."

"Really? What is it?" Uriah asks excitedly.

She takes a deep breath and bites her bottom lip. _God damn, that's sexy._ I start to feel my heart rate speed up a little.

Tris looks down. "This may seem cheesy but...I wrote a song for Christmas...and I wanted you guys to hear it." She looks up and smiles at all of us.

Christina squeals, Marlene and Shauna cheer, Lynn stays quiet, Uriah cheers loudly, and Zeke, Will, and I all smile back at her.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get my guitar." Tris says and a minute later she's back with an acoustic guitar. _She has one too? Wait. She also wrote a song for us. Does that she mean that she writes music like I do?_

"Ready to hear it?" She asks and we all nod. She sits down on the recliner while everyone else is spread out across the room. Then she starts to sing with her angelic voice.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Feeling Christmas all around_  
 _And I'm tryna' play it cool_  
 _But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room_

 _"Let It Snow" is blasting out_  
 _But I won't get in the mood_  
 _I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_  
 _It's true love that he thinks of_  
 _So next Christmas_  
 _I'm not all alone, boy_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _I've been down this road before_  
 _Fell in love on Christmas night_  
 _But on New Year's Day I woke up_  
 _And he wasn't by my side_

 _Now I need someone to hold_  
 _Be my fire in the cold_  
 _But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_  
 _Or if it's true love that he thinks of_  
 _So next Christmas_  
 _I'm not all alone, boy_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_  
 _On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh_  
 _But I don't want a new broken heart_  
 _This year I've got to be smart_

 _Oh, baby_  
 _If ya won't be, if ya won't be here_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
 _Don't make me fall in love again_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
 _'Cause I can't give it all away_  
 _If he won't be here_  
 _Next year_

Tris smiles as she sings the last note. That song was incredible. She truly has a beautiful voice. The song has amazing lyrics and it all flows smoothly. Though I'm starting to wonder, _who is the 'he' in that song? Who did she write the song about_?

All of our friends, including me, start to cheer and clap when she's done. Which creates a small pink blush spread on her cheeks. "Thanks," She whispers.

"That was awesome Tris!" Uriah cheered.

"More like amazing!" Christina says

Tris smile then sets her guitar back down. The rest of the night is filled with laughs, smiles, and hugs as everyone leaves.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion with chapters 16 and 25.**

 **/Santa tell me- Ariana Grande\**

 ** _theoceps_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Life isn't about_**  
 ** _finding yourself,_**  
 ** _it's about_**  
 ** _creating yourself_**

* * *

 **Four**

 _Fuck!_ I bite into my bottom lip to hold in a cry of pain. He roughly throws a blow to my left cheek. Which immediately sends me falling to the ground in agony. I hear the sickening slap of my skin as it makes contact with the hard, tile flooring. _That's definitely going to leave a bruise. But what doesn't while I'm living under the same roof as this monster?_

"This is for your own good." Marcus spits at me as he brings the belt down on to my back again. He's been doing this for over a half hour now. Never getting tired of beating me and feeling the satisfaction of knowing he was the one to inflict this pain upon me.

After a while, he finally drops the belt and saunters away. As if nothing had happened. I hear the front door open then slam shut. The sound of a car engine coming to life a couple minutes later. I stay on the ground. Laying in a pool of my own blood.

 _'Luckily'_ the house that was being built for us is now finished. Which means that Marcus can bring as much pain as he wants towards me without having to fear if someone will hear it. _Yay!_ Note the sarcasm.

 _I miss living so close to Tris..._

She lived just a few minutes away. Since I _did_ live at the ski lodge and all. I was always in pain, still am, but...when she walked into a room all of my pain seemed to deflate. Her beautiful and bright contagious smile effecting the pain to wash away. That smile would make anyone, even if they're having a bad day, happy and smile back. Her gorgeous hair, perfect body, stunning eyes. Her whole entire being is very desirable. The whole good-natured yet badass aura about her screams perfection.

 _Shit_

 _I'm falling for her...and fast._

* * *

 **Time Skip**  
 ** _1 week later; New Year's Eve_**

* * *

It's finally New Year's Eve. It's always an exciting time with everyone feeling ecstatic and making New Year's Resolutions, but not me. For me it's always been boring. Every night on New Years I would sit on my bed, looking out my window and watch the fireworks exploding from all around. In different colors and combinations of blue, purple, yellow, white, green and so on. Marcus was always at some coworker's house for a party. But whenever he would come home, he would be beyond drunk. Always stumbling in through the door, coming to my room, and giving me the 'Beating of the Year'. Which is always one of the worst ones I get.

But this year is different. This year I'll be spending time with the new friends that I made. Tonight the gang is going to meet up at Uriah and Zeke's house so we can all watch and shoot fireworks. I can't say that I'm excited for this, but what I am excited about is seeing Tris.

It's already about 6:27 so I guess I should just take a shower now and get ready. I stand up from my black desk chair and walk to my dresser. Picking out a black long sleeved T-shirt, dark jeans, and boxers. I walk into my bathroom and take a nice warm shower.

I finish and start to get ready. When I'm done it's 6:46. Zeke said to be there at 8 so I still have a while until I need to be there. _What should I do while I wait?_

After a minute, I decide to just strum on my guitar for a while. So I walk to the side of my bed and pick up my guitar, sitting on my bed in the process.

Listening to the cool wind blow through my window, I start to strum a few chords. _Hey, that sounded pretty good._ Not long after, I start to get a few ideas for lyrics to go along with the tune.

 _Four dozen roses_  
 _Anything for you to notice_  
 _All the way to serenade you_  
 _Doing it Sinatra style_

I smile. This will be a good song, I can feel it. So I grab my songbook from off my bedside table and start to write the full song. And after an hour and a half of trial and error, the song turns out pretty well.

 _Hey_  
 _Where's the drums_

 _Oh whoa_

 _Let's go_

 _Ooh girl you're shining_  
 _Like a 5th avenue diamond_  
 _And they don't make you_  
 _like they used to_  
 _You're never going out of style_

 _Ooh pretty baby_  
 _This world might've gone crazy_  
 _The way you save me_  
 _Who can blame me_  
 _When I just wanna make you smile_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_  
 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_  
 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_  
 _Like Hathaway_  
 _Write a song for you like this_

 _You're over my head_  
 _I'm out of my mind_  
 _Thinking I was born_  
 _in the wrong time_  
 _One of a kind_  
 _living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Baby you_  
 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Four dozen roses_  
 _Anything for you to notice_  
 _All the way to serenade you_  
 _Doing it Sinatra style_

 _I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac_  
 _Like a gentleman bringin'_  
 _glamour back_  
 _Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_  
 _I could walk you down the aisle_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_  
 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_  
 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_  
 _Like Hathaway_  
 _Write a song for you like this_

 _You're over my head_  
 _I'm out of my mind_  
 _Thinking I was born_  
 _in the wrong time_  
 _It's love on rewind_  
 _Everything is so throwback-ish_  
 _I kinda like it, like it_

 _Out of my league_  
 _Old school chic_  
 _Like a movie star_  
 _From the silver screen_  
 _You're one of a kind_  
 _living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're class and baby you're sick_  
 _I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met_  
 _A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s_  
 _Got me tripping out like the sixties_  
 _Hippies, Queen of the discotheque_  
 _A 70s dream and an 80s best_  
 _Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_  
 _Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

 _You're over my head_  
 _I'm out of my mind_  
 _Thinking I was born_  
 _in the wrong time_  
 _It's love on rewind_  
 _Everything is so throwback-ish_  
 _I kinda like it, like it_

 _Out of my league_  
 _Old school chic_  
 _Like a movie star_  
 _From the silver screen_  
 _You're one of a kind_  
 _living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Whoa oh oh_  
 _Yeah yeah_  
 _Baby you're so classic_  
 _Yeah yeah_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Baby you're so classic_

The guitar hums the last chord. I pick up my songbook and guitar, putting them both away. Then I check the time. 8:20 shines back at me through my phone. _Crap._ I'm going to be late.

I quickly grab my keys and rush out the door, so I can drive to Zeke and Uriah's house. _You should've just left earlier Tobias!_

When I get there, I see that everyone parked their cars on the side of the road. So I do the same and get out of my truck. Hopefully they won't mind me being a little late.

I walk up the front steps to porch and knock on the door. A minute later, it opens up to reveal a relieved Zeke.

"Dude. Where have you been?" He asks.

I just shrug a little in response and say, "Sorry, I was uh...busy."

He just rolls his eyes and gestures for me to come in. Stepping into the house, the scent of something sweet tingles my nose.

I decide to investigate and walk into their kitchen area. Zeke said to just make myself at home so.

There stands an older women about the age of forty in a cream colored long sleeved shirt, black pants with black flats on. That must be Uriah and Zeke's mom. Hana. They told me a little about their mother a few days ago.

She wasn't alone though. She was accompanied by a small blonde, which I would recognize from anywhere. Tris.

She was wearing a black long sleeved top with a cut out design, dark jeans, and a pair of All Stars. Including a long golden owl necklace that goes past her breasts. Not that I was staring...

Feeling my presence, Tris turns around. Her eyes light up when they see me. I smile and she returns the gesture. She walks forward and pulls me into a hug. In which I immediately hug back.

"Hey," She breaths out.

"Hey," I say back.

We pull apart and she says, "So what took you so long?"

"I was just preoccupied with something else." I say, not wanting to reveal my secret love for songwriting.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Do you have a secret girlfriend none of us know about?" She asks with a lopsided grin.

I tense up and hastily reply back. "What, no! Of course not!"

She chuckles and lightly slaps my arm. "God Four, I was only kidding."

My shoulders relax involuntarily.

She must've noticed my discomfort about the topic, joking or not, so she changes the subject. "How are you feeling about starting school during the second semester?"

"If I'm being one hundred percent honest here, I don't even know." I answer with a shrug.

She nods and we talk for the rest of the night about different things. Then, when it's 11:59, everyone is standing outside, waiting for the new year to come.

"Hey guys!" A voice yells.

We all turn our heads to look at Will.

"We have a minute till midnight!" He says, looking down at his watch.

Uriah and Zeke nod, rushing to get the lighters for the already set up fireworks in the road.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" We all cheer.

I've made a decision.

I am making a New Years resolution.

More like promise, or a vow.

I _will_ make Tris Prior my girlfriend.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **/Classic- MKTO\**

 **** ** _theoceps_**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_What makes you_**  
 ** _different,_**  
 ** _makes you_**  
 ** _beautiful_**

* * *

 **Four**

This is it. Today is the day. The day that I start school with the gang. Well...go back to school really. But today will be _my_ first day at a new school. I'm just glad that I've already made friends beforehand so I know a few people.

I already have all of my school supplies that I need for the semester, including my school bag. Obviously. I quickly change into a grey T-shirt, sandy colored pants and slip on my black converse.

Walking out the door, I grab my car keys from off the key rack and head to my truck. I step in, drop my book bag in the passenger seat and pull out of the driveway. Will gave me directions last week so I know where I'm going.

Getting tired of hearing the soft hum of the vehicle's engine, I reach over and turn on the radio. Immediately one of my favorite songs starts to play through the speakers.

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends we're glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_

I smirk a little and turn the volume a bit. Not too loud as though you would be able to hear the booming sound echoing if you were outside the truck. I'm not that annoying person.

 _"Double bubble disco queen_  
 _headed to the guillotine_  
 _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen_  
 _let me be your killer king."_

I sing softly along with the song.

 _"It hurts until it stops_  
 _we will love until it's not_  
 _I'm a killing spree in white_  
 _eyes like broken Christmas lights_

 _My touch is black_  
 _and poisonous_  
 _And nothing like my_  
 _punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it_  
 _do you feel it_  
 _Drink the water_  
 _drink the wine."_

I drum my fingers against the steering wheel along to the beat of the song and stop at a red light.

 _"Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed-up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like_  
 _it's the Fourth of July_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
 _Until we feel alright."_

The green light flashes and I make a right turn. I stop singing when I pass up the office building where Marcus works at. You've got to be kidding. I have to pass that asshole's workplace everyday? Great. Screw my life up, why don't ya?

 _I'm like a scarf trick_  
 _it's all up the sleeve_  
 _I taste like magic waves_  
 _that swallow quick and deep_

 _Throw the bait_  
 _catch the shark_  
 _bleed the water red_  
 _Fifty words for murder_  
 _and I'm every one of them_

 _My touch is black_  
 _and poisonous_  
 _And nothing like my_  
 _punch-drunk kiss_

 _I know you need it_  
 _do you feel it_  
 _Drink the water_  
 _drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed-up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like_  
 _it's the Fourth of July_

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends we're glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends we're glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy_  
 _Livin' like a washed-up celebrity_  
 _Shooting fireworks like_  
 _it's the Fourth of July_  
 _Until we feel alright_  
 _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_  
 _All my friends we're glorious_  
 _Tonight we are victorious_

The song slowly descends to its ending as I drive into my my school's parking lot. I look around for a place to park near the front but it seems to be filled up so I go towards the back. I don't mind walking plus, it's not that far.

I park my truck, grab my book bag, and hop out. After locking the doors I stride up to front or at least what I think is the front of the school.

"Hey, Four!" I hear a voice yell from behind me.

I turn around and see Zeke walking towards me. Tris, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Lynn are sitting at a picnic table next to a tree behind him.

"Hey." I say

He has a slight smile on his face when he reaches me. "Come on," He jerks his head back to the picnic table. "We were just about to go in and get our schedules."

I nod and we all head inside once everyone stands from the table.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

 _Name: Four Eaton Age: 19 HR: Tori Wu_  
 _DOB: 11/04/1997 Grade: 12 ~ Senior_

 _1- English | Mrs. Mia O' Conner_  
 _2- Calculus | Mr. George Wu_  
 _3- History (Honors) | Mrs. Johanna Reyes_  
 _4- Biology (Honors) | Ms. Jeanine Matthews_  
 _:Lunch:_  
 _5- Physical Education | Mr. Amar Rickson_  
 _6- Theater 01 | Ms. Tori Wu_

How the hell did I get put into Theater? I've never had any experience with any drama or theater.

I sigh as I walk down the hall, trying to find my class. While walking, I accidentally bump into someone. I take a step back to ground myself.

"Oh sorry about that, man." I hear a deep, rough voice say.

Looking up, I see a man about a few years older than me. He has dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, dark skin, brown eyes, and he's about 6'1. It also seems as though he works out a lot, his defined muscles are about the size of a basketball and there's an evident tattoo of a lion at the top of his shoulder. He seems sort of intimidating.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and straighten myself up a bit more. "It's fine, sir."

He immediately shakes his head with a hint of a smile playing across his lips. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Anyways, what are you doing walking around the halls? The bell is about to ring and you look like a lost puppy." He says.

"I'm new around here and I don't know where anything is. So some help would be greatly appreciated." I say politely.

He stares at me for a moment. As if he's trying to figure something out or having an internal battle with himself. "What class?" He finally asks.

"English honors with Mrs. O' Conner."

"Ah," He nods and points an arm down the hall behind him. "Down the hall, up the stairs on the second floor. Third door down to your right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." I nod.

"Don't worry about it kid. And good luck on your first day."

I just respond by nodding again and I starts my descent to the classroom. Hopefully I'm not late.

I speed up the steps and take a right, walking three doors down. Immediately I spot the classroom that the man was talking about. I quickly walk in just as the bell rings.

 _Just in time._

"Good morning class," I hear a female voice speak from the front of the room. That must be the teacher. Realizing that I'm still standing, I quickly scan the room for someone I know and almost instantly spot Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Lynn and Marlene. Zeke notices me first and waves me over to where they're all sitting.

"Hey dude. Good to know I'm no longer alone with a pansycake and two girly girls." Zeke says which earns him a smack in the back of the head from Chris, Mar, and Uriah. Lynn just laughs at them.

"Ow! Hey! Alright, stop! You made your point Uriah!" He says as Uriah continuously slapped him. I roll my eyes and take a seat in front of Zeke.

"Anyway, I see we have a new student," The teacher says and I face a little towards her where she stands in front of the room holding a clipboard. She has long straight dark brown hair, coffee brown eyes, and high cheekbones. Her skin is a tan color and she's wearing a long navy blue dress. "Four. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She says to me. I shake my head.

"Four?" I hear someone chuckle. "Like...the number? Nice name bro." I turn towards the voice to see a somewhat muscular, not as much as me though, guy with black hair. He covers his mouth to contain a bubble of laughter.

"Exactly like the number." I say coldly in a calm demeanor. This earns some chuckles to arise from the rest of the students at my wit.

The guy with black hair rolls his eyes and the teacher continues on with what she was saying. "I'm Mrs. O' Conner but most of the students will sometimes call me Mrs. O." I nod my head and she proceeds to explain everything we'll be doing today.

By the end of the hour, my hand sort of hurts from all of the writing I've had to do. As I'm picking up my book bag, I feel a hand clamp around my shoulder.

"Hey so during lunch, you're siting with us at our table. Okay? Good. See you there." Zeke says, then walks away without leaving any room for me to talk. I shake my head, smiling a bit. Honestly, even if he didn't invite me to sit with them I would've anyways. So I was already planning on it.

After I have one of the straps of the bad slung around my shoulder, I make my descent to Calculus. I look down at the map Zeke gave me so I can find my way there.

All of sudden, I feel myself bumping into a small, warm body. Geez, I need to stop running into people today.

I hear a grunt and when I come back to my senses, I hold a hand out to the small girl with blonde hair. She looks up and I realize it's Tris.

"Hey, sorry about that." I say as I help her up.

She waves her hand in a dismissing way. "Don't sweat it, it was an accident. Unless," She says as she adjusts the strap of her book bag. "You meant to run into me so we could start off pretending as if we never knew each other and have a cliché romance brew between the two of us." She says jokingly. We start to walk together, even though I already know I'm going the wrong way.

I chuckle and shake my head. "No, that wasn't my intention."

"Oh so you had an intention to make me fall..." She says while narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Oh definitely. Why else would I have done it?" I say with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

She snickered and shook her head. "I have to get to class and so do you," She said as she backed up away from me a bit. "So I'll see you later." She winks, making my heart flutter. Then walked off.

 _God damn..._

* * *

 **It is currently 12:30am. Yay.**

 **/Victorious- Panic! At The Disco\**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_Always give it all_**  
 ** _you've got_**  
 ** _or else your just_**  
 ** _cheating yourself_**

* * *

 **Tris**

 _Name: Beatrice Prior Age:_ _17_ _HR: Tori Wu_  
 _DOB: 4/16/_ _1999_ _Grade:_ _12_ _Senior_

 _1-_ _Calculus_ _(Honors) | Mrs. Zoey Black_  
 _2- English (Honors) | Mr. Jack Kang_  
 _3-_ _History_ _(Honors) | Mrs. Johanna Reyes_  
 _4-_ _Biology_ _(Honors)_ _Ms. Jeanine Matthew_ _s_  
 _:Lunch:_  
 _5- Physical Education | Mr. Amar Rickson_  
 _6- Theater 0_ _2_ _| Ms. Tori Wu_

Calculus for first period. That was a very fun class. Note the sarcasm. We had to do a worksheet with forty problems on it and finish it all within thirty minutes. Luckily, I completed it though.

We almost got away with Mrs. Black not saying anything about homework but of course someone just had to say something about it. So tonight I have to do thirty problems out of my textbook for homework.

I wasn't stressing out about it though. I usually do my homework as soon as I get home so I don't have to worry about it later.

As I'm walking to my next class I feel myself run into a big, warm body and I fall to the ground. I grunt in pain as my side makes contact with the hard flooring. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a hand out stuck out to help me. I look up and see that the hand belongs to Four.

"Hey," he says as he helps me up. "Sorry about that."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Don't sweat it, it was an accident. Unless," I say as I adjust the straps on my book bag. "You meant to run into me so we could start off pretending as if we never knew each other and have a cliché romance brew between the two of us." I say jokingly as we walk together towards my next class. I don't know if he has the same class too or is just walking with me so we can talk.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, that wasn't my intention."

"Oh so you had an intention to make me fall..." I say while narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Oh definitely. Why else would I have done it?" He says with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I snicker and shake my head. "I have to get to class and so do you," I say as I back up away from him a little. "I'll see you later." I wink at him and quickly walk off.

Stupid. You shouldn't have done that.

It's nothing, just a simple wink.

 _Right...?_

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The bell rings to go to sixth period and everyone rushes out of the gym to get to their class on time. Zeke, Four, and I grab our book bags from off the bleachers and walk out a minute later so we don't get trampled. More so me then them because Four is really tall and Zeke is kind of tall.

Turns out Four and I have History, Biology, P.E. and Theater together. The rest of the gang are in some of the classes with us as well. Like in this case Zeke is with us. For History we have Will and Marlene with us. In Biology we have Chris, Will, Lynn, and Shauna. And I don't know about Theater just yet.

We walk to the Theater room with me leading the way since Four doesn't know where it is yet. We walk up the stairs so we're on the second story of the school. Zeke already walked off to his class so it's just Four and I now.

I walk towards the end of the hallway and take a right down another hallway. Four is behind me by the time we reach the door to the theater room. We walk in and I immediately spot the high ceilings and large windows that surround the room. The walls are a greyish, blue color and the floor is carpeted with dark grey carpet. On the wall to the left is a white board and across the big room are some chairs. I can see that there aren't many people. Maybe about fifteen at the most, including Four and myself.

I spot Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Will as I'm looking around and walk up to them with Four following behind me. "Hey guy." I say as I take a seat next to Chris and Four sits on the opposite side of me.

"Hey," Chris says. "So you got Theater too. Good to see two more people that I'm friends with. There are only a few people in here that I can handle."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. She nods her head to the right and I glance over there. I see Nita and Molly standing in a corner, talking to each other and scoff. They are the two biggest bitches in the school. They're sluts too.

"That's not all," Chris says after I scoff. "Look around again."

I look around the room and see that Peter and Eric are also in this class. Eric and Peter are probably the biggest douche bags in the school.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "A pair of slutty bitches and douche bags." Chris nods in reply.

"There are two other guys and another girl too but they're fine. It's just those four that I'm not very happy about." She says.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Hello everyone!" I hear a voice say and I turn my head to the front of the classroom where Tori stands. She doesn't like to be called Ms. Wu and I know that because I've had at least one of her classes every year throughout high school. I had her Theater 01 class last year so I already know what we'll be doing. Last time I talked to her she said that she would be combing Theater 01 and 02 classes for this semester. She's an awesome teacher, we get along very well and she's like a second mom to me.

She has black hair with different strips of color in it, not too much though, and has dark brown eyes that crinkle in the corners when she smiles. She's wearing a maroon shirt that goes up to her elbows, dark jeans, and boots.

"Welcome to theater. This is where you'll be for the rest of the school year and it will count for two of your high school credits to graduate. We'll be doing many plays, acting techniques, screenwriting for short films, and mock auditions. At the end of the year you will get the chance to write and perform your own play. There's really not much to explain other than that," She says. "Any questions?"

A few murmurs are heard around the room but no one says anything or raises their hand. Tori just shrugs, taking it as a sign that no one had any.

"Okay you can just talk for the rest of the hour and tomorrow we'll officially start since I didn't have everything ready for today." She said, then walked to her desk.

"So..." Four says. "Sounds like a fun class."

"It is," I say. "I had this class last semester but I was in Theater one and now I'm in Theater two."

Four nods. "Cool," he pauses for a moment. "Do you know if there are any gym's or work out places around here? Not at school, obviously, but in Chicago." He asks.

I purse my lips and think for a moment. "I'm pretty sure there's one not too from here. There's a big fitness place, well a gym basically, about fifteen minutes away from here. Here as in school." I reply.

"Okay, thanks." He smiles at me.

"No problem." I smile back.

We talk about different things for the rest of the class. When the bell rings, we pick up our bags and walk off in different directions when we get to the parking lot. Me yelling a "Bye!" to him as he goes and him yelling a "See you later!" to me.

Once I'm in my car and buckled up, I pull out of the parking spot and drive home. As I'm driving I decide to listen to radio so I won't have to sit in silence.

I turn it on and the first song that comes on is one of my favorites. It's not an alternative song, like I usually prefer to listen to, it's a pop song. But it's good and I like it.

 _"We fall for each other_  
 _at the wrong time_  
 _Only for a moment_  
 _but I don't mind_  
 _Guess I don't know where to draw the line,_  
 _the line, the line_  
 _And we'll play the same game_  
 _every night_

 _Up in the clouds_  
 _Yeah, you know how to make me_  
 _want you_  
 _When we come down_  
 _Oh I know_  
 _yeah I know, it's over"_

I sing as I drive.

 _"You don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done_  
 _you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things_  
 _that you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_

 _Why is it so different_  
 _when we wake up_  
 _Same lips, same kiss,_  
 _but not the same touch_  
 _Don't you know that you do it just enough_  
 _but not enough_  
 _But I know what's next_  
 _and I want so much_

 _Up in the clouds_  
 _Yeah, you know how to make me_  
 _want you_  
 _When we come down_  
 _Oh I know_  
 _yeah I know, it's over"_

I think the reason why I like this song so much is because...I can relate to it. I've had some bad things happen to me in the past. None of my friends know about it, not even Christina. Hell, know one knows about it. My brother was close to finding out about it when I came home one night from somebody's house with bruises on me and a red cheek.

I sigh and shake my head. I'm not going to think about that right now.

 _You don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done_  
 _you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things that_  
 _you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_

 _I know I should leave_  
 _I know I should, should, should_  
 _But your love's too good,_  
 _your love's too good, good, good_

 _I know I should leave,_  
 _I know I should, should, should_  
 _But your love's too good,_  
 _your love's too good, good, good_  
 _Yeah_

 _You don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_  
 _When the bottle's done_  
 _you pull me closer_  
 _And you're saying all the things that_  
 _you're supposed to_  
 _But you don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_

 _You've got a hold on me_  
 _You're like a wasted dream_  
 _I gave you everything_  
 _But you don't know how to love me_  
 _when you're sober_

* * *

 **/Sober- Selena Gomez\**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_Every dark cloud_**  
 ** _has a silver lining_**

* * *

 **Four**

 _I gently push her up against the lockers of the school hallway. I've wanted to be able to do this for a long time. This being one of the many ways I've wanted to show her off as mine and no one else's. My hands are placed at her waist with her arms around my neck. I lean forward and press my lips to her soft ones. Immediately, I feel a rush of pure adrenaline pump through me. I can feel my heart rate increasing. She kisses me back in a passionate kiss._

 _We continue to kiss in the empty hallway. The bell rang while we were in the hall, talking, and everyone cleared out, but I wanted to stay with her for a while longer. I know we're both missing class right now, and I've skipped occasionally, but she's never skipped a class before._

 _My hands slowly slide down to her hips and I press my body against hers. Close enough so that nothing can separate us. Except maybe our clothes, but she's not ready for that next step yet and neither am I._

 _"Tobias," She giggles in between kisses. "We're missing class right now."_

 _I kiss her. "Screw class. One absence won't do much harm." I say._

 _She chuckles softly and I silence it by slamming my lips to hers. Her hands snake up my neck and tangle themselves into my hair, gently tugging on it._

 _I detach my lips from hers and leave a trail off hot kisses from the corner of her mouth, to her cheek, towards her cheekbone, then stop when my lips press behind her ear._

 _I hear her breathing hitch and smirk to myself. She's all I could've ever asked for._

 _One of her hands trail down the side of my face to my chin where she pulls my lips back to hers. After a while, I slightly pull back and rest my forehead against hers. She smiles and it makes my heart pound in my chest._

 _"I love you Tobias."_

 _Every time I hear those words spoken from her lips, I feel like I could accomplish anything. It gives me strength. She gives me strength._

 _"I love you too Tris."_

I jolt awake from the blissful dream due to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Reaching my hand out of the warmth of the blanket, I slap my hand on the snooze button. Fuck you very much, alarm clock. Damn piece of shit, interrupting my dream.

After about five minutes I sit up in my bed and get up so I could get ready for my job interview. I already have one job that I got the week after we moved to Chicago, but I need money for college and I seriously doubt that Marcus will be paying for any of my tuition. I've already got a good bit saved up but I don't even have at least twenty five percent of it yet.

I walk to my dresser and grab boxers, some jeans, and a pair of socks. Then I go to my closet where I take out a white tank top, a plain white shirt, and a black blazer. For this job interview, I have to dress up a bit because it's for a nice Italian restaurant called _Fazione._ They don't have extremely high expectations so I feel like I would be able to work there. It's a good pay and that's what really matters.

I walk to my en suite bathroom and place my clothes on the counter. I undress myself, taking off my dog tag necklace as well, like I usually do, so it won't become rusted. That necklace is way too valuable to me. It's one of the two last pieces of my mother that I have left. I step in the shower and turn on the water.

The second one is a blue sculpture. It looks like falling water, but it was really glass, perfectly clear, polished, flawless. My mother gave it to me, just like she did the dog tag. But if Marcus ever found out about it. He would have no trouble shattering it.

After being in the shower for about ten minutes, I step out. Taking my towel off it's rack in the process. I dry myself with the towel and get dressed, making sure to hide my the necklace under the shirt. It takes me five minutes to finish getting ready and I walk downstairs quietly as to not wake up Marcus from his nap. Lord knows what he would do if someone disturbed him from his rest.

I slip out the door after grabbing the keys to my truck. Speaking of trucks, or just cars in general, reminds me of the night of the winter dance when Tris was gaping over my Ford. I chuckle a bit at the memory as I pull out of the driveway, after buckling myself in of course.

Twenty five minutes later, I'm pulling into the parking lot of _Fazione_. I feel pretty confident in myself to get this job. But of course there's still that nervous energy inside of me but I push it down and step out of the car after turning it off.

Hopefully I get this job.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Hey guys," Tris says as she sits down at the lunch table in between Chris and Shauna, across from me. It's Tuesday now and we're eating lunch. After my interview the manager told me that if I got the job than I should be expecting a phone call within three to four days. I don't have a clue if I got it or not but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

A chorus of 'Hey' and 'Hi' goes around the table in reply to Tris. She looks around the table. "Where's Lynn?" She asks.

Almost on cue, Lynn angrily stalks over to the table. "I'm about to fucking cut a bitch." She says as she takes a seat beside me since it's the only open spot left at the table. "Zoey took my knives again without asking. I was planning on practicing my knife throwing after school but I can't do that now." She huffs and crosses her arms in annoyance.

Zoey, from what Zeke told me, is Lynn's girlfriend. Apparently they've been dating for a couple months and she's been getting on Lynn's nerves lately.

"If she keeps doing all of these things that you don't like then just talk to her." Chris says.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Lynn snaps. "She's getting on my last nerve. I swear if she does one more thing like that to piss me off I'm breaking up with her."

Chris nods. "You guys used to be so cute together." She mumbles to herself. Everyone either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it. I decide on the latter and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. Chris is always going around 'shipping' people together. Or at least that's what Zeke tells me. He's been helping me out a lot along with Tris and the rest of the gang.

Everyone continues to talk for the rest of lunch and then when the bell ring, we continue our day through hell.

After school ends I decide to just take a drive around Chicago since I'm still fairly new to the city. Maybe I should go check out that gym that Tris told me about the other day. What was it called again... Mike's gym? No. Riker's Sports? Wait no, that's the gym that was back in Michigan. Um... Spike's gym! That's the name.

I pull into the nearest gas station and stop the car for a minute so I can look up the address. Better to be safe than sorry. I think it would be a lot better to _not_ get into a car accident. Once I find the address, I put into my gps and start my drive there.

* * *

:)

 **** ** _theoceps_**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**_Don't let them define_**  
 ** _who you are._**  
 ** _That's for you to decide,_**  
 ** _not them_**

* * *

 **Four**

I finished signing the papers and hand them back to the man at the front desk. The dark haired man takes it and puts it into a folder then transfers it to a file cabinet.

He then grabs a key and unlocks one of the drawers of the dark wooden desk. A blue card is in his grasp when he pulls his hand back and types I'm a series of numbers from the card, on to the computer. Once he's finished he sticks the card out to me. I take it from his hold and gently grip it in my hand. As if not to break it.

"That is your key card. You use it for your locker and to get in and out of the gym. Your locker number is located on the back of the card in black writing. Whenever you enter the gym, make sure to scan it so the computer system knows whose checking in. Only member are allowed. So if you decide to bring anyone here with you, make sure they have a membership. If they don't they'll need to sign a waver and pay a fee of twenty five dollars to get in."

I nod my head in understanding. "Thank you, sir." I say with gratitude. He simply nods in reply and take that as my sign to get going.

I make my way to the double set of grey doors and push them open, revealing a large gym. The walls are painted black and the carpet is dark grey. The scent of metal, perspiration, and dust fills my nose as I walk in.

Towards my far left is a large area including all kinds of equipment such as treadmills, weightlifting, etc. The whole perimeter is surrounded by a four foot, white wall and there's a few cut out parts of the short wall for entering and exiting. Nice.

To my far right is an even larger area filled with orange punching bags and cream colored mats. I guess the mats are used for sparring. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few men wearing red basketball shorts and white tank tops. I guess those are the personal trainers that they have here. There are, what looks to be, three of them. I certainly won't need them. I've had personal training before with my old instructor back in Michigan, Ray. He's been a good friend of mine since I started when I was 13. His name is actually Raymond but most people call him 'Ray' for short. I wonder how he's been lately.

I dismiss the thoughts as soon as they come. Michigan has a lot of memories for me. Both good and bad. There's an equal measure of both. An equal measure of love and hate. It's the place where many things started for me, and where many things ended.

I shake my head and decide to go look for the locker rooms. After I made my journey around the huge gym, which is the biggest one here at this sports complex, I find the locker rooms. A big green sign is hanging about the entrance of a hallway. Printed in bold writing is _'Locker rooms'_ with an arrow pointing down. Indicating that the locker rooms are in this hall. I walk down the corridor, passing the ladies locker rooms and the three silver water fountains. Finally, I come across the men's locker room. It's at the very back of the hallway next to the fire exit.

I push open the red door and walk in. Wow this is one big locker room. I look down at my card and see written in black is the number 69. What a great number that is. I silently chuckle to myself and look around until I spot my locker. It's actually a pretty nice looking locker. Better than the ones they have at school. It's dark blue and a nice sized, about five feet. Give or take a couple inches.

Fortunately, I didn't bring much. Just a drawstring bag with two energy bars, two water bottles, and an extra change of clothes and a black hoodie. I slide my key card into the slot and a little light flashes from red to green. I open the door and put the bag on its hook then shut it. The light switches back to red. It must be activated only by the correct key card getting swiped into it's place. That's very convenient. I drop my card into the pocket of my maroon sweatpants and pull on the zipper of the pockets to keep it closed so I won't lose it.

I walk out the locker room and into the gym. There's a lot of equipment here so I'll just start with that. I go to the area with all of the equipment and walk towards the bench press. It's all black and stands a couple feet away from the wall full of mirrors. I look at the weight that's resting on the bars. _150 pounds_. That shouldn't be too bad to start off with.

I stretch my arms for a couple minutes to warm up then I lay back on the bench press and lift the weight above me.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

After about three hours of working out, I go back to the locker room and grab my bag. Immediately I take the water bottle out and gulp it all down. The cool flow of H20 flows down my throat, soothing the burning sensation. I throw away the water bottle when I'm done with it and walk out to my truck.

Once I get settled in and buckled into my seatbelt, I start to drive off. I don't feel like going home right away, but I really have no choice in the matter. Marcus would most likely be home and I would get one hell of a beating if I was late.

While I'm driving, I see a speeding red car come right in front of me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How like this cliffhanger?** 😈 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day!**

 ** _~Divergentseriesfan13_**

 **Just kidding!** 😂

* * *

I gasp in surprise and the car makes a sharp turn, just barely hitting my truck.

 _Holy fucking shit..._

That was dangerously close. Not only could I have gotten seriously injured and put into the hospital but I also would have to endure something of a death wish of a beating from Marcus for having to pay for the damage.

I quickly recompose myself and start to drive back home. Quickly, I glance at the clock on the radio.

Nine forty eight is shown in black letters on the blue screen. Crap. I'm late.

Marcus is going to kill me.

* * *

 **/Phoenix- Fall Out Boy\**

 **** ** _theoceps_**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**_Learning how to think_**  
 ** _in the midst_**  
 ** _of fear_**  
 ** _is a lesson_**  
 ** _that everyone_**  
 ** _needs to learn_**

* * *

 **Four**

Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

Marcus usually gets home around six thirty and when he's home, I have to be home. The only exception is when I tell him that in going somewhere. My curfew is seven and it's freaking nine forty eight.

I'm going get hell for this when I get there.

Once I get home, I sit in the drive way for a minute. Contemplating on whether or not to go inside. The only thing is, I really don't have a choice. I step out of the car, shut the door, and approach the front door.

Almost immediately it swings open and standing in the doorway is a man in his late forties. His gray hair disheveled and a scowl stretched over his face. His eyes; dark, merciless pits full of pure hatred and repulsion.

"Tobias,"

He spits the word with venom. The disgust is obvious in his tone of voice but I can tell he's trying to contain himself in case anyone is outside, watching.

I look down at the ground, not meeting his gaze. All he wants is power. The satisfying feeling of power he has over me. I don't want to give him that power, that satisfaction.

But it's all I know how to do. It's all I've learned to do since he started the beatings. I'm such a coward.

"Inside. Now!"

He speaks to me as if I'm some kind of pet. As if I'm not worthy of the human title. I reluctantly walk inside the house. My head is racing with the thoughts of what was to come.

As soon as the door is shut and locked, I'm met with a blow to the right temple. A pulsing, thumping feeling goes through my head after the action occurs.

"You didn't come home," Marcus says. I almost laugh at that. _Home._ This isn't my home. Not this place where I feel completely unsafe. Not anywhere where Marcus is included. "this afternoon after school. You don't do that, son." He spits the word. "Wherever you go, you tell me, first. Even if it's to put gas in that shitty truck you own."

I stay silent. Maybe if I don't anything, it won't be as bad. Who am I kidding? It's Marcus fucking Eaton for fuck's sake. He would throw a grenade at my head if he had one whether I answer him or not.

"Do you understand me?" He yells sternly. It's then I realize that he's been asking the same question twice now, and I still haven't answered him.

"Yes, sir." I say monotonously.

A burning pain goes through me as he slaps the thick belt against my back. I cower away and take my shirt off. If I don't cooperate, it'll just become worse for me. Past experience has taught me well enough to know.

"I'm doing this for your own good, you pathetic excuse of a man."

I hear the gush of air as he whips the belt on my back. All I feel is a slight burn since it was only one. But that one turns into two, which turns into three, and ultimately... I lose count at around sixty three due to blood loss. Black dots of all sizes start fill my vision. My ears ring and it's like I'm underwater since all sound has been drowned out. I clutch on to the silver chain that hangs around my neck. Why did my life have to become of this for me? Why did she have to leave me?

Marcus is right, I am pathetic. Just a sorry excuse of a man. I deserve this. And how selfish of me to question why mom would leave me.

"Get up you piece of shit. I want you out of my sight." He points to the hard wood stairs. "Now!" He growls.

I scramble to stand up and stumble towards my room. What did I ever do to deserve this? I need to stop with all of these unanswerable questions. My life is how it is. I'm his punching bag, and that's never going to change. It's like I'm barricaded in the palms of Marcus's hands. He holds the chains that are keeping away from my deserved freedom.

I sigh as I shut my bedroom door and walk to my bed. This needs to end. One way or another. But, unfortunately, I know it won't.

I need to stay strong, though.

That's what mom would want for me. I'd do anything for her. Oh god, I miss her. That's why I bought the dog tag. That's why I never take it off, with the exception of taking a shower.

Just one more year.

One more year and I'll finally be able to get out of the devil's grasp. I'll go to a college out of state.

 _Maybe by that time, she'll be with me..._

I made my New Years resolution and I intend to follow through with it. She'll be with me. She'll be mine, and I'll be hers. Fuck, I'm turning into some sappy, hopeless romantic. I need to stop these thoughts. Or at least the romanticism ones. Because I'm no romantic.

I hear my phone make a _ding_ sound. Indicating that I have a text. Who would be texting me this late at night? It's about eleven o'clock. With a grunt coming from the back of my throat, I reach my arm over to the far end of my night stand and pick up the phone.

It's not eleven o'clock, It's ten sixteen. Well I was way off. I tap on my messages and see that I have one from Tris.

 _Tris: Hey, do you have the homework for Reyes's History class?_

 _Four: Yes, but I didn't do it_

 _Tris:_ _Well thanks, that helps_

 _Four: Anytime_

 _Four: Did little miss perfect not do her homework for once?_

 _Tris: I'm not perfect_? _And maybe..._

I frown at the first part of the text. How does she not think that she's perfect? But I choose to just dismiss it.

 _Four:_?

 _Tris: Goodbye_

I chuckle and turn my phone off. It's pretty crazy that just the smallest, most random conversations I have with her, makes me feel better. I don't know what it is about her, I wish I did though.

Painfully, I get up from my bed and go to my closet where I grab a T-shirt. Then I go to my dresser and grab a pair of plaid pajama pants. I tenderly undress and put on my night clothes. Before I go to sleep, I plug my phone into the charger so it could charge while I sleep.

* * *

 **Comment 'CAKE** **' if you want me to start posting one-shots on a separate story.**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**_Enjoy the things in life..._**  
 ** _For one day_**  
 ** _you'll look back_**  
 ** _and realize they were_**  
 ** _the big things_**

* * *

 **Tris**

"How dare you break up with me, you bitch!" He slaps me across the cheek.

"I-," He pushes me against the wall when I try to respond.

"Don't you talk back to me." He growls out menacingly.

Why didn't I leave him sooner? Well that's because I was too blind by the superficial love to see what was going on around me. I was such an idiot for actually thinking he liked-let alone loved-me.

My chest is heaving as I try to catch my breath. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I should've gone with my guy feeling and called his mom to bring me my stuff that I left over here instead of just showing up. _Stupid. You're such an idiot, Tris._

Well, it's too late now.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

When I finally got the chance, I rushed home. I got a chance to finally defend myself and kicked him in the groin. When I walk in, I see that no one's home. Good. No overly concerned mom, no overprotective dad, no curious Caleb.

I sigh and make my way to my bedroom. I feel so violated right now, I just need a shower. He decided to try to take advantage of me by touching me. It only went on for about three minutes before I got the chance at defense. One thing I'm grateful for is that he didn't hit me for a long amount of time before trying to advance on me. All in all, I was only there for maybe a half hour. Which means I didn't have to suffer nearly as long as I used to have to.

When he hit me while we were dating, I still loved him. Stupid, I know, but you can't just stop loving someone. It takes a while to fall in love. Like sleeping, slowly, then all at once. But it can also take time to fall out of love. Which is why I stayed with him. Because I believed that I still loved Jack, and that he still loved me.

Boy was I wrong.

I almost want to laugh at how gullible I was. Well not anymore. That immediately changed when I caught him cheating on me with that chick-which I found out that her name was Lauren. Thank you, Christina, for that information.

When I get into the shower, I let the warm water cascade down my back. After a minute, my body seems to relax as all the tension wears off of me. All of the dirtiness and grime I felt from visiting Jack, washing off my body and down the drain.

Right now I can't even think of why I ever wanted to date him. I need to stop with these thoughts. Stop feeling sorry for myself like this.

And that's what I did.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Since it was a school day, I was late to biology class. Being as I went to Jack's house this morning and all. When I walk into Ms. Matthews biology class, a few heads turn towards the doorway. Including Ms. Matthews herself and the gang-or at least the ones who are in this period.

"Miss Prior,"

My head turns to Ms. Matthews. She's leaning against the sink, in front of Billy-the skeleton.

"Why are you late?" She asks sharply.

I look her directly in the eye as I lie to her. "I had family business that I needed to attend to."

She slowly nods her head without taking her eyes off me. "Go sit down next to Miss Galandrez."

My gaze shifts from Matthews to Shauna. She's sitting front of Christina, next to Lynn, and diagonal from Will and Four. Lynn is on Shauna's left and Will is diagonal from her on the left. Christina is in front of her and Four is next to Christina. An empty seat is on her right and in front of Four.

I walk towards the empty seat with my head down. As soon as I sit down, questions are thrown at me. "Tris, are you okay?" "What happened?" "Who do I need to beat up?" "Is that a bruise on your cheek?"

Finally the questions stop when someone says something about it. "Guys, stop. She doesn't want to talk about it right now, obviously, and she won't. Don't pressure her." Four says in a hard voice. Leaving no room for an argument.

I glance up at him and give a small smile as if to say 'Thanks'. He nods his head in reply and turns his attention back to Ms. Matthews. The rest of us do the same. Except for Chris.

Out of the corner of my eye, her look at Four then back at me a couple of times. She pauses for a second. Like she came to a conclusion or something. I ignore it and give my full attention to Ms. Matthews. Apparently we're going to be dissecting frogs and crows next week. How fun.

Finally, after a half hour of Matthews explaining to us about how we'll dissect the two animals, we go to lunch.

The six of us; Shauna, Lynn, Will, Four, Christina, and I, all head to lunch. As we're walking, I see a couple kissing against the wall. The guy's back is facing us. He's tall, but not as tall as Four. And the guy has brown, bronze skin. As we come closer, I notice a tattoo of a snake curling behind his ear.

"Uriah!"

He spins around from the blonde he was making out with. Which happens to be Marlene.

He grins sheepishly when he sees that it's us. "Oh, hi guys. What's up?" He asks as if we didn't notice him sucking faces with Marlene just a second ago.

"Well it's definitely not your grades." Christina says.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Shauna says. "So I'll be in cafeteria." She makes a peace sign with her fingers and starts to walk to the cafeteria.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Marlene says and catches up with her. The rest of us do also.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Once I get home after school, I drop my book bag down at the foot of my bed then collapse on it. I'm so tired. Coach Amar had us do drills the entire hour. Not regular drills, boot camp type drills. Honestly, I thought it was a bit fun to do, but my muscles are aching.

After about ten minutes and blankly staring up at my ceiling, I get up and head towards my dresser. A nice, warm bath sounds very relaxing right now and I plan to do just that. Once I have my clothes in my hand, I go to my bathroom and shut the door. I place my clothes on top of the counter, then grab a towel from the cabinet and place it on the counter as well. Taking a step to the side, I turn plug the drain and turn on the warm water.

Five minutes later, the bathtub is filled up with water. I turn the faucet to turn off the water flow and lock the door so I can undress. When I have taken off all my clothes, I step into the warm water and lean my head back against the wall once I'm laying in the tub.

Twenty minutes full of relaxation later, I get out and dry myself off. As I'm putting on my grey sweatpants, I hear my phone go off.

 _"'Cause I'm on top of the world, hey_  
 _I'm on top of the world, hey_  
 _Waiting on this for a while now_  
 _Paying my dues to the dirt_  
 _I've been waiting to smile-"_

I pick up my phone, without looking at the caller ID, and press the green answer button.

"Hello." I say.

"Meet me behind Spalwick's gym in fifteen minutes." The man on the other line replies. His voice is deep and hard. It almost makes the hairs on the back of my neck prick up.

"I expect to see you in fifteen." He says. "No later than that. Got it, Prior?"

I almost want to laugh. "I'll be there." I answer back then hang up.

* * *

 **/On Top Of The World- Imagine Dragons\**

 **** ** _theoceps_**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**_Life is not about_**  
 ** _what happens to you,_**  
 ** _but the way you react to_**  
 ** _certain things that_**  
 ** _you come across with_**

* * *

 **Tris**

I finish putting on the rest of my clothes. When I'm done, my attire consists of grey sweatpants, a red T-shirt that goes down to my elbows, and a black cotton jacket. Now I'll I have to do is put on my socks and shoes so I can meet up with him.

When I'm walking down the stairs, I hear my phone go off again. It's plays _On Top Of The World_ by Imagine Dragons yet again. Like it did just a few minutes before.

Before I can even say a word, I hear a squeal from the other line. "Tris!"

Immediately after hearing the squeal, I recognize the person as Christina. "Chris? Hey."

"Tris, Tris, _Tris!"_ Wow, she must be really excited about something.

I chuckle at her behavior. "What is it? Spit it out, Christina."

I hear her sigh slowly, take a deep breathe, then exhale. "Will kissed me." There has got to be a smile on her face right now. A big one at that.

"That's great. How did it happen?" I ask as I lock the door to my house. Definitely don't want anyone breaking in.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to describe it. We were just walking down the street on the way to my house, since he was walking me home, and he just...kissed me." She says.

"So it was just, what, random?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You want to know what happened after that?" She asks a rhetorical question, then continues. "We just went along like nothing happened. Then... _I_ kissed _him_!"

Chuckling at her excitement, I start to drive to Spalwick's gym, not before buckling my seatbelt though.

"Sounds like you've had one hell of an adventure on the way home." I reply to her in a happy tone. Which I am genuinely happy for her. It finally took Will long enough to grow the balls to kiss her or ask her out. Which in sure will happen very soon.

She gives a light laugh and I can almost imagine her throwing her head back while doing so. "Definitely."

After that's said, there's a pause between the both of us and I hear mumbled words from the voices of Christina and one of her family members. Through the phone, I hear her give a sigh. "Well, I've got to go Tris. My parents are making me do chores." She groans out.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it. Adios mi amigo."

"Adios." She replies back and hang up the phone just as I pull up to an older looking gym.

Spalwick's is an abandoned gym that hasn't been used since the 90's. Some people say it's haunted, they swear on their life that they've seen paranormal activities go on around here. Whether it be a ghost, basically a spirit, or even as crazy as a vampire. A _fucking_ vampire. How crazy can you be to think that you saw vampire? That's their problem, though. If they believe they've seen it, then oh well, let them believe what they saw.

Anyway, the gym is, to say the least, pretty old and beaten up, especially by the looks of it. The whole place is almost as big as a football field, if not the _exact_ same. When I step out of the car, I can even smell the dusty, rotten scent the place gives off. The crisp wind bites through the light fabric of my clothing as I take a few steps toward the back of the gym where the aged generators and air conditioning units are placed.

The gym, itself, is-rather _was_ \- a pretty nice looking place. There are multiple, huge areas of the chipped and faded red paint. Which now make it lol like a bright pink color. In some places on the building, you can still see of what color used to be exactly, but those certain spots are rare to find. There's a lot of greenery-like weeds, bushes, etc- sprouting out of cracks in the building and the concrete on the ground.

When I've reached my destination of the building, I look up from admiring the vintage building and my eyes immediately spot him. It's quite hard for him to not be noticeable in a crowd due to his huge, bulging muscles and tall body. There's no way in hell I wouldn't have been able to recognize him, he hasn't changed a bit in the four years that I haven't seen him. Well, with the exception of the bald head. Last I saw him he had a full head of hair.

I run to him and jump in his arms as he catches me and leans from side to side. Making us move in a circle, still hugging.

After a moment, he lets go of me and takes a step back so we're at arms length. "Damn Prior, it's been a long time." He says. His deep voice-deeper than Four's-bouncing off the gym itself, and fence that outlines the back part of it.

I give a slight chuckle, which I seem to be doing a lot of today. "You're right. It's been way too long. Four years, correct? Give or take a few."

He shakes his head. "Five, almost six, years. I guess if we would've waited a bit longer it would've matched your name."

"That's entirely true. Six reconciling with Hobbs again after six years." I say the last part in a narrative, announcer voice which makes him chuckle.

"Man, it sure is great to see my partner in crime again." He gives a slight smile which I return with my own.

"The feeling is mutual. How's little Samantha doing? I haven't seen her since she was about two or three years old." I remember the night she was born. He was so anxious to finally meet his little girl for the first time. I was waiting in the lobby when he texted me that she was here. That was an exciting day.

At that, his slight smile turns into a huge grin. "She's doing amazing. She's eight years old now and has been doing plenty of sports. Right now it's karate and softball. Next she wants to play soccer. You think you could teach her a few things in that?"

"Oh definitely." I nod. He knows how much I love soccer. It's my favorite sport and that hasn't changed in the five years that we've been apart. Then I think of something. "But how would I be able to do that? You live in Los Angeles."

"Well..." He says with a boyish grin. "We're moving. Here. To Chicago."

"Really? Are you serious?" I ask in a state of shock.

He nods. "Yes."

"You better not be messing with me, Luke. I swear-"

He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "I swear on my life I'm not joking. We're moving next week."

I smile and jump up to hug him again. He hugs back. "Since I'm moving back, you know what that means, right?"

Chuckling, I pull back from the hug. "I know exactly what you're implying and I can't wait to start again."

* * *

 **If you know who Luke Hobbs, comment 'Ride or Die'. If you have no idea who he is, comment 'The Rock'** **.**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**_It's not our abilities_**  
 ** _that show who we are,_**  
 ** _It's our choices_**

* * *

 **Four**

I laugh as I watch her dance to the music. She does it so carefree, as if no one is watching. Her odd and crazy dance moves just motivate me to dance with her.

Tris grabs my hand and pulls me up off of the couch. "Come on Four. Let loose and have a little fun!" She laughs. I don't budge, it's a bit hard for me to just let loose, but when I'm around her I can do so. I'm not going to in this situation though, I'd completely embarrass myself in front of her.

After her many tries to get me to dance with her, she just grabs my hands and starts to move them side to side. As if that would get me to dance. When she grabbed my hands, I tried to ignore the burst of flames and white heat spread through them. It didn't do me any good. No matter how hard I try to not let this girl have that effect on me, it never works. And I don't think I want it to work anyway.

Right now the both of us are at her house. It's just us, alone. Her parents and brother aren't here, the rest of the gang isn't here. Yet. I can't even stress how excited I became when she said that she was alone and wanted me to come over. Then she told me that she invited everyone to come over since her parents will be out of town for a week and Caleb is busy at his university. She didn't want to be stuck in her house by herself and be bored.

When I got here she was cleaning the house so that she could busy herself. She had the music turned on and the volume up as she was dancing around, singing. I helped her out a bit so everything was cleaned quicker, and when we were done, she turned the music back on and began to dance to it. Which brings us to now.

Tris pouts when I still don't cooperate to dance with her. The sight of her doing so makes a slight burn to appear in my chest. _She's so adorable._

"Come on, Four. Please dance?" she asks.

I sigh and almost cuss myself for giving into her want. She has no idea of the way she drives me crazy. Little does she know that she has me wrapped around her finger.

She smiles when she sees me stand back up from the couch. She grabs my hands and starts dance and I dance with her to the song playing on the radio, Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake. She laughs at my odd dance moves and I laugh at hers.

The song soon and Masquerade by Robosoul ft. Cid Fox comes on. It's not a new song, but it's not really old either. I haven't heard this song since I was nine.

Her hand goes to my shoulder and the other clasps around one of my hands. My right hand finds its way to her waist and the other in her hand. We start to dance together, taking a couple steps forward and back.

"I though you said that you didn't dance, Tris?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and sheepishly smiles. "I don't. You're just an exception." she says and it makes a smile spread across my lips. I'm her exception.

As we're dancing, I do a certain dance move that includes us breaking apart from each other and putting our arms up with our hands still connected, but we're facing opposite to each other. She copies my moves, going along with them.

We go back and forth, switching sides twice. Then I pull her back into me and she tilts her head to the side a little with a small smirk. "That seemed like a practiced dance move to me. Definitely not a spontaneous done in the moment thing." The way she says it makes it seem almost accusatory, but in a playful way.

I smile down at her. "Well I might have taken a dance class when I was six." I say and she chuckles. "The worst part about it is that my dad made me do it. Not my mom." Shaking my head, I try to clear the terrible thoughts of that in my head.

"I've never done dance before." she says. "but I have done multiple other things."

"Other things such as?"

"Cheerleading, gymnastics, soccer, and etcetera."

"Damn, that's a lot."

She nods. "Yeah, I'm a pretty active person. I don't like to sit around and watch tv all day or be on my phone for hours on end. I'd rather do something more productive with my time." she explains.

I nod. I'm the exact same way. Almost everyone our age is lazy and always on their phones or watching tv. Personally, I like to work out a lot, which explains my prominent muscles.

"I feel the same way. I've done football, baseball, and basketball. I've never played soccer before."

"You should totally play it. Maybe we can even do a little one-on-one sometime." She smiles.

Smiling back down at her, I silently agree. Neither one of us noticed that song on the radio has changed twice by now.

All of a sudden, we hear clapping in the background and both of our heads turn to where it's coming from.

There stands Zeke in the entrance of the living room, leaning up against the wall. "Man, I've got to say, you both have pretty good dance moves." He then looks directly at me and smirks. "And seriously? Your dad actually made you do that?" He laughs.

Shit, he heard our whole conversation. God Dammit Zeke.

Tris and I pull apart from each other and I immediately miss the warmth of her body next to mine.

Fucking Zeke just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Hey, Four, I need to talk to you for a sec." He says.

I glance towards Tris then look back to him. "Okay."

The two of us leave Tris in the living room and walk to the kitchen. Once he shuts the door that separates the kitchen from the living room, he turns to me. "Bro, you like Tris. Don't you?"

I'm frozen in place once the words tumble out of his mouth. Fuck. He's found it out. Now it's just a matter of time before everyone else finds out. Including Tris.

"What?" I ask incredulously. "That's so ludicrous, Zeke. Of course not." Even I, myself don't believe my own words.

He hums. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that buddy." He pats my shoulder and I know he doesn't believe me.

I sigh in defeat. "Yes, I do like her. A lot. Dude, I liked her so much that I actually think I'm going crazy." I chuckle humorlessly. My voice was low as I said that, so Tris wouldn't even have a small chance of hearing it.

A big grin spreads across Zeke's face. "You've got yourself a snow crush, man."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "A snow crush. Up here in the mountains of Chicago, we don't call it a crush. We call it a snow crush since there's always snow around here. Except for the summertime of course, but even then it's still called that."

"So I have a snow crush on Tris..." I say, my voice fading out a bit near the end.

Zeke nods his head. "You've got a snow crush on Beatrice Prior, bro. You better treat her right and not hurt her. She's like a sister to me." he says.

"Are you kidding me? I'd never hurt her. I would cut off my own arm if I did."

"Good. You're good for her. Jack was like a demon in disguise as her boyfriend and she doesn't need anyone like that again."

"Okay. You do not tell anyone about this, though. Got it?" I tell him in a dangerously cold voice.

Zeke nods his head vigorously in understanding. "My lips are sealed." he says and I roll my eyes at the stupid saying.

"Just make sure you tell as soon as possible before someone else comes prancing into her life and sweeps her off her feet before you do." he adds.

"I know. I'll tell her as soon as I can."

I made that my New Years resolution. To make her my girlfriend. And I plan to follow through with it.

* * *

 **GOODNIGHT**

 ** _~theoceps_**


	26. Important AN

p style="text-align: center;"strong-Author's Note-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I don't usually do author's notes in the middle of a story but I made a mistake when publishing chapter 16. I accidently published chapter 25 as chapter 16. Then when I published 25 it was all okay because that is the real chapter 25. I just made a mistake with chapter 16. So I need everyone to read chapter 16 again now and so on. I mean, you don't have to but I recommend reading chapters 16 through 25 over again so that you know the sequence of the events. I apologize for my mistake and for any confusion with reading this authors note, because I'm sure I confused a lot of you. Just read chapter 16 again. Lol./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Also, thank you emstrongreppinda5o3 /strong/emfor bringing this mistake to my attention./p 


End file.
